The Joker
by raidoX2
Summary: Since the dawn of time, supernatural creatures have roamed the earth in peace until the sudden arrival of vampires. Their presence led to the discovery of the supernatural, and with it a thousand years of bloodshed. Still they roamed, never afraid of anything. That was until he was born, descended from two ancient enemies, Naruto is forced to choose between chaos and order. Harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

* * *

_Imagine a world filled with monsters, a world where the supernatural existed. A world that had long since been burned by the ethereal flames of hell. The way they walked, talked and appeared was all too human. They could camouflage themselves, live among you and could manipulate you like puppets. What would you do? Would you run or would you try to attain the power they were gifted with?_

_The answer was to do neither, running would only encourage them, the monsters enjoyed the thrill of the chase. And whilst gaining such power would make you infinitely more powerful it often led to the death of your humanity, enslaving you to the baser urges of creatures beneath humanity. Becoming a creature was beneath being human, it was a dishonour on your being and as such it was imperative to rid the creature of its suffering before it embraced its true nature. _

_Ironically it was this kind of philosophy that had led to a war fought only in the shadows, and for the longest time, humankind had been the hunted, even the strongest warriors were defeated until the advent of technology. Now, it was the supernatural that were being hunted, one by one they were being picked off like men lined up in a gun range. But with species like vampires who could turn an indefinite amount of people, the thousand-year-old blood war seemed to never end as agents from both sides laid waste to everything in their way._

_It was only in the last few decades that the war had shuttered down to a slow halt, those who were privy to the hunter's existence gained a sense of uneasy peace that was nonetheless appreciated. It was during this brief time of peace that a child was born from the sacrilegious union of two sworn enemies. And once more, for the first time since the birth of the Originals, nature had found balance in the child known as Uzumaki Naruto. _

_Day after Naruto's birth_

_Kushina Uzumaki held the babe to her chest with a slight shiver, her body wreaked with an impossibly high temperature. She cooed gently as Naruto began to cry in her arms, "It's okay, Naru-Chan…I'm here." He calmed down slightly, though that was not to say that he hadn't stopped moving. Naruto was like a little ball of energy, constantly moving in her arms. _

_The door to the house opened and she heard the heavy creaks of metal boots grind against the wooden floor. Minato made his way to his wife's bedroom in a hurry, "I came as soon as I could." He said with a heavy puff._

_Kushina smiled, "It's a boy, Minato." _

_Minato peered at his son studying his features, he had red hair like his mother and a pair of violet blue eyes that seemed to glow warmly. He frowned as he saw the whisker marks on his son's face, he traced his hand over the rough marks on Naruto's face. "I've never seen these before." Minato murmured. _

_Kushina sighed, "I don't particularly know the specifics, there aren't many of us left in the world anymore."_

_Minato picked up his son, "It doesn't matter, I swore that I would keep Naruto out of everything. I've asked Jiraiya to come, he should be here soon, he might know something." And for a while they remained in silence, as they appreciated what they had been given despite all of things that they had done. _

_Minato's body twitched in quick succession; his training quickly went into gear as he heard the faint rumbling outside his home. "Someone's here." _

_Kushina sniffed the air and growled, "It's them." _

_Minato muttered, "They must have tracked me." Their hideout had been exposed, it shouldn't have been possible, only he, Jiraiya, the nurse and Kushina knew about it. There was a brief scream from downstairs, and he could tell that the nurse had been killed. "We need to go." _

_Kushina stumbled out of the bed, her body weak from childbirth as she grabbed Naruto from his arms. Her enhanced senses picked up, a dozen, no, two dozen of them around the house. "W-we can't, we're surrounded." _

_The door was ripped straight of the hinges, and a group of men sped into the room. "Give us the boy." _

_Minato unsheathed his signature daggers; he was so fast that they could barely see him despite their enhanced senses. The greatest hunter moved like lightning, he threw them with expert precision as the enchanted blades streaked into their hearts, killing them instantly. _

_He heard a brief clap as a man entered the room, "You certainly have earned your moniker, Yellow Flash." Minato judged the man, he wore a hooded robe and wore a metallic mask. _

_Minato growled, "Who are you?" _

_The man didn't speak, he sped at Minato with sped that caught him of guard. Immediately, he was backhanded straight through the window, the man turned towards Kushina with a grin. The woman's eyes glowed an ethereal red and her features darkened, "You may be old, but you are still just a lowly vampire." She growled at him. Chains erupted from the ground and quickly surrounded the man and before he could escape their grasp, he was thrown straight out of the window. Minato met the man during his descent as he tried to stab him in the heart. The masked man merely grabbed Minato's arm with his superior strength and piledrove the hunter straight into the ground. _

_Minato flipped over, swiping at the man's legs with impudence causing the man to crumble to the ground. Yet despite the obvious fracturing of bones, the man simply stood up like it was nothing. It was like he was beyond the power of a normal vampire. Fine. Minato jumped back to avoid an aimed thrust to his heart and withdrew a boxed object from his pouch. The masked man watched in silence as Minato withdrew a pin like wooden object. He frowned at the magic that irradiated from the small piece._

"_My…my…For a hunter you sure are full of a lot of surprises. Who would have thought you'd resort to such tactics." Minato grimaced, if power was what was needed to kill this man, he'd have to use it. The masked man's eyes widened when Minato didn't attack him with the object but rather stabbed the wooden object into his own hand. _

_Runes erupted from the point of entry like words haphazardly scribbled on a page, his eyes once calm and warm now danced with cold fury. The man tried to stop the ritual from completing by killing Minato but the hunter grabbed the man's hand and snapped it like it was a twig. The man grunted in pain, Minato moved behind him and stabbed his knife straight into his chest narrowing missing his heart. "I'm going to kill you…" Minato growled. _

_The man grunted, blood pooled out his mouth, "Y-you know the price of the object you have just used." _

_Minato's eyes hardened, "If I have to give my life to save my son's and wife's so be it." Moving the blade out for a mere second and stabbing it back into him. "What did you want from us?" _

_The man smiled quaintly, "We both know that a Kitsune isn't born every day. E-even if he isn't a full one, he's still worth more than a hundred vampires." _

_Minato was satisfied with the answer that he was given and decided to put the creature out of it's misery, "May you find peace in the afterlife." He muttered as his blade descended towards the man's heart but stopped as he heard a guttural scream erupt from the bedroom. _

_The man grinned, "If I-I can't have him, nobody can." Minato didn't even respond as he dashed towards the window, jumping the length like it was nothing. He saw Kushina's three tails wrapping protectively around Naruto as she was consumed by powerful magic. She screamed in pain, in her weakened state it was impossible to fight against the combined magic of several witches. Minato immediately was brought to his knees by the spell as well, the chant consumed the house, every vampire, every person bar the witches felt as if their bodies were being lit on fire. _

_Minato could feel his life force being sucked out; his hands moved slowly under the heavy pressure towards his daggers. And he flung one of them towards one of the witches. The spell faltered as she was killed by a blade to her thorax. It gave Kushina enough breath to summon her kitsune-bi, red fire erupted across the room, burning everything in its wake. The witches magic blocked it out, but the hellish flames made it impossible to concentrate on the spell. Minato used their distraction to kill them all. _

_One of the witches that was slowly dying choked one last enchantment, the sacrifice of ones life is the greatest power source for a witch. She looked at the woman with a crazed eyes as a pillar of wood speared straight towards the child. Kushina moved as much as her weak body would allow her, the wood struck against her chest as she shielded Naruto from it. _

_Minato screamed, "Kushina!"_

_She turned, her mouth bloody and the last of her life force flickered around her, "I…I had to." She whispered. The last memory she had was holding Naruto in her bloody arms before her eyes closed for ever. _

_Naruto cried loudly as he felt his connection with his mother sever. Minato rushed to his son as he too felt the runic enhancement begin to fade and the toll of it's magic begin to take root, his body became heavy and his vision began to falter. _

"_Minato!" He heard Jiraiya's voice ring from below as the old man sprinted into the room. He gagged at the unearthly sight of the battle that had taken place. He looked at his student and saw the runes surrounding his body. _

"_What have you done?" He gasped out. _

_Minato struggled to breath, "I…T-hey came out of nowhere. I had no choice." _

_Jiraiya's eyes hardened, "Who were they?" _

"_I... don't know" Minato let out. "S-sensei…listen…Take care of him." _

"_I will" Jiraiya assured him. _

"_H-he can't know-"The words fell short as Minato Namikaze drew his last breath, Jiraiya looked at the crying baby with sad eyes and a fury that he had never felt in his life. It had taken him a while to break through the barrier charm around the property, had he moved quicker, he might have saved his life. Still, he knew Minato's wish, he wanted his child to have a life that free from the supernatural. And in order to do that, he needed a way to hide Naruto. There weren't many witches who would help hunters willingly, especially one with the power to complete an invisibility and sealing charm. But there was one, one who Minato often associated himself with. _

Present

Mystic Falls

In the middle of the night, a shadow moved swiftly through the heavily wooded forest that surrounded the small town. It jumped and grabbed the branch the hung overhead, using it as leverage to spin onto it, as heavy footsteps echoed below. The shadow grinned as it drew its bow and arrow, a bear burst into the clearing clearly confused about where its prey had just gone. The shadow's breath became shallow as it focused on its target, the animal turned suddenly finally catching its scent but before it could make a sound, an arrow zipped through the air and embedded itself deep into his eye socket. The bear was dead before it hit the ground.

The shadow jumped down onto the ground as he walked into the clearing, moonlight illuminating his visage and revealing a teenage boy with blood red hair and blue eyes. Naruto Uzumaki gripped his dagger as he approached the bear with a frown, "That's the second feral animal in two days, what's gotten them spooked." The bear had just given birth, it made no sense as to why it would leave its cubs to fend for themselves.

Naruto immediately heard his answer when a scream erupted in the direction of the main road. He sprinted in the direction of the noise not particularly caring about the danger that he would meet. He grabbed an arrow from his quiver as he approached the site, what he found made the teenager gag. A girl, no older than 20 lay on the ground, blood pooled around her dead body. He had never seen something like this before, he approached the body with an inquisitive gaze, only one bite mark around her carotid and it was a deep bite as well tearing right through the tissue as well as the artery.

Yet as he judged the blood around her and her dead body, he realised that the volume lost didn't equal the amount that she should have lost. It raised more questions; particularly what kind of animal would do this. Still despite the grim circumstance, he couldn't help but shiver in anticipation, he had something new to hunt.

'_I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her.' _Those were the thoughts that seemingly plagued the pale teenager that stood atop his home. He gazed briefly at the sunrise with rapture before he jumped down the large house as if it was nothing.

Elsewhere a young brunette had similar thoughts of introspection as she wrote in her diary. Elena Gilbert wrote: Dear diary, today will be different. It has to be. I will smile, and it will be believable. My smile will say 'I'm fine, thank you.' 'Yes, I feel much better.' I will no longer be the sad little girl who lost her parents. I will start fresh, be someone new. It's the only way I'll make it through." Despite still grieving, Elena made an oath to move on not because she wanted to but that it would be what her parents would have wanted. With her declaration out of the way, she moved swiftly to get ready for her first day at school, it was a new day for her, one she would make the most of.

Elena entered the kitchen watching amusement as her aunt Jenna seemed to open the refrigerator and contemplate what to make for breakfast. "Toast…I can make toast."

Elena chuckled briefly moving to the coffee machine, "It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna."

"Is there coffee?" Elena heard her brother, Jeremy's voice behind her as he grabbed her cup filled with coffee.

Jenna rushed around the kitchen muttering, "It's your first day of school and I am entirely unprepared." Before she suddenly remembered about their lunch money. Jeremy quickly grabbed the cash from Jenna.

"I don't need any." Elena said.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked the two of them clearly in a rush.

"Don't you have a big presentation today?" Elena asked with an amused smile.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!"

"Then go. We'll be fine." Elena assured her, Jenna sent them a sympathetic gaze before rushing out of the door.

Elena turned to her brother, "You okay?"

Jeremy snorted and muttered, "Don't start." She sighed as she watched her brother leave, it was getting harder and harder to reach him. She would have pondered some more had her thoughts not been interrupted by the sound of car horn outside her home.

Mystic Falls High

Naruto arrived late, per usual, after spending a long time trying to discover what kind of animal attacked the girl last night to no avail, he found himself rushing to school. His first class was History with that dick of a teacher, Mr Tanner.

"Your late…again, Mr Uzumaki." The slimy bastard stared at him with that grating smirk of his, "It's your first day, so I'll be lenient. Don't let it happen again."

Naruto sighed, "Sorry sir." The class seemed to snicker, he moved to the back of the class, his gaze fell upon a pale skinned teen that he had never seen before in town. He felt his skin itch and a sudden urge to attack him, but he steeled himself as he quickly reached his seat.

The teen narrowed his eyes, he could hear Naruto's heartbeat from across the room, he could practically feel his rage and adrenaline spike. He would need to investigate this Uzumaki.

Bonnie peaked at Naruto who seemed more interested in reading this ancient looking book then he did learn about what Mr Tanner was teaching. Naruto gave her a brief smile as he felt her gaze on him as he mouthed, "New guy?"

Bonnie nodded but frowned when he returned back to his book. He always did that, never allowing anybody to get near him at least in any emotional capacity. Shrugging, the Bennet returned her concentration on the class and indirectly the wanton gazes that the new guy and Elena were busy striking towards each other.

Naruto frowned as he read the book. It was unlikely that the animal that had attacked the girl was any known animal. So, he delved deeper, ironically, finding accounts of such instances in the news in the past. A host of attacks very similar to the one that happened to the girl could be found dating back to the 1900's and the animal was never actually found. That wasn't just suspicious, it felt like somebody knew something but was afraid of letting the truth out. He looked back towards the teacher and at the new guy and once more, he felt his blood boil and his instincts rear in. He could almost hear the whispers in his head, telling him to kill him. He was thankful when he heard the bell erupt soon after and everybody began to leave the classroom. He waited until he had finally calmed down before leaving the classroom, Mr Tanner looked at him quizzically but made no motion to inquire about Naruto's weird behaviour.

Bzz Bzz

His phone vibrated and he saw that it was an unknown number. "Hello…" He said.

"Brat…What have I told you about leaving me missed calls."

"If you had picked up, I wouldn't have left you any, Ero-Sennin." He heard the old man grumble behind the phone.

"So what did you need. If it's money, I can send you some again."

Naruto grunted, "It's not money, I need to ask you a question about an animal attack." Jiraiya remained silent behind the phone, he had heard about the attack on the girl and boy last night at Mystic Falls. "I went hunting last night…"

"Hunting? How many times do I have to tell you to stop doing that."

"Anyway, I found a dead body at the edge of the road. She died from blood loss and trauma from a bite but the way she was bitten didn't match any description of any animal that I know off."

Jiraiya sighed, "Br-Naruto, listen to me, I know you want answers but you are treading on ground that I can't save you from. Your parents wanted you to have a normal life kid, stay in school and I'm sure everything will sort itself out."

Naruto said angrily, "You think I want this. It's like I have this urge to hunt all the time. Like today, I saw a kid in my class and had this urge to ram a wooden object straight through his chest. Why wood? Why his chest? How do I even…"

Jiraiya remained silent for a short while before he answered, "Remember what I taught you if you ever felt that urge near a person. Stay hidden, Naruto. I'll be there in a few days." Naruto didn't answer but Jiraiya said with a very strict tone, "Am I clear."

"Okay."

"And Naruto…For the love of god, don't do something stupid." The phone went dead and Naruto wished for a moment that he had never called the old man. But he was the only person in this infernal world that cared for him even if he was never there. Thankfully, Naruto didn't see the new guy for the rest of the school day, though he still felt his adrenaline was up. He felt a shiver run down his spine as he saw a crow stare at him from a branch above his car. Naruto's hands itched for his dagger but sighed in relief as the bird seemed to just fly away.

What was happening in this town?

As Naruto approached his home, he sighed in relief as a feeling of safety washed over him. Certainly, today had been paranormal, he had so many questions and thankfully whilst Jiraiya may answer them, the old man would tell him them on his own terms.

Thankfully, he had the internet. Unbeknownst to him, he never saw the black crow perched upon the streetlight outside his home. The bird cawed briefly flying away.

Next Day

Naruto stared at the mirror with unease, he had a very bad feeling about today, like something bad was going to happen. His research last night had provided him with a simple conclusion, if it wasn't an animal that killed those two people then it was a paranormal element and he knew of but one element that had a thirst for blood.

Vampires. But they couldn't exist. Could they? A question that he laughed at and simply dismissed, believing in vampires was like believing in the stories the old man used to tell him about Yokai like Kitsune and Nekomata.

Naruto shrugged as he headed out of his home to go to school. Maybe, school would provide him with some respite from his inquiry.

Mystic Falls High

School

Caroline wondered what been going on with Naruto, whilst they weren't friends per say, he had always hung around them but now, he was avoiding everybody. She saw him enter AP Biology, he seemed stressed and wondered why when his gaze seemingly fell upon Stefan, he stiffened and gripped his bag a little bit tighter.

Have they met?

Was there bad blood between them?

There was that added suspicion that Naruto liked Elena though he never really showed it, truthfully, she wasn't sure the boy liked anything.

"I hope everybody had a nice summer." The teacher Miss Perkins spoke with her nasally voice, Caroline zoned out of the class, often taking a peak at Stefan who seemed to be giving sideway glances at Naruto.

Miss Perkins asked, "Who can tell me which complex Cytochrome C Oxidase is." Silence rung through the room for a while until she picked Caroline. "Miss Forbes. Can you tell us?"

Caroline shrugged, "I don't know."

"How about-"

Naruto interrupted, "It's Complex IV."

Miss Perkins smiled, "Thank you Mr Uzumaki though I'd appreciate it if you put your hand up next time." She turned to the rest of the class, "I wish you all would learn something from Naruto. I want each of you to write a paper on the electron transport chain by Friday." The class groaned at the mention of homework and seemed to send a few harmless sneers at Naruto but he paid them no head.

Ring

The school bell rung and everybody began to pack before heading out to their next class. Caroline watched as Stefan tried to approach Naruto, but he just barged straight past him. Stefan's eyes widened at the sheer strength that made him stumble slightly, sure it wasn't vampiric strength but it was definitely stronger than a human of his build.

Caroline asked, "Are you okay?"

Stefan nodded, "Yeah…I just wanted to ask him something."

Caroline grimaced, "Naruto has always been eccentric but he's still a good person. I've never seen him do that before."

Stefan shrugged, "I'm sure he's just stressed or something." Caroline wasn't too sure that was why.

She grinned, "Well how about we find out?"

Stefan raised an eyebrow, "How?"

"Let's just say that there has always been one person that Naruto could never refuse." The blond winked at Stefan as she left the classroom. Stefan had to remind himself that he was in high school.

Naruto walked down the hallway, and found a hand on his shoulder, he grunted, "What do you want, Caroline?"

The blond smirked, "Just wanted to see if you were coming to the party tonight?"

Naruto looked at her with dull eyes, "When have I ever gone to a party. I don't have time for that." Then a thought crossed his mind and he asked, "Is this party in the woods?"

Caroline frowned, "Yes, why?"

"No reason…I'll see you there." He said walking away. This was a stupid plan but if the animal was attracted to blood, he wondered if it would be able to withstand the temptation that was a hundred high schoolers drunk and high off their minds. Surely that would draw it out and when it did come out, Naruto was going to be there to kill it. He needed to hunt it, it was all he cared about, it was like a sinister obsession had taken root in his soul.

The party was in the woods, deep enough that the bonfire wouldn't be seen by the Sheriff's patrol cars. Naruto watched with disinterest as he saw people dancing and chatting around the bonfire, he was here for one thing and one thing only. He couldn't let anything distract him from that.

Caroline approached him, "I see you made it." Naruto nodded and she giggled, "You know the point of a party is not sulk in the corner."

"I'm not sulking, I'm observing." He corrected. She watched his gaze and frowned when she saw it fell upon Elena and Stefan.

She grinned, "So the stonehearted Naruto does get jealous."

"Jealous?" He mused, "I don't see Elena that way?"

Caroline snorted, "Yeah right, everybody does. It's always Elena, everybody always chooses her."

Naruto laughed, "Seems like you're the one who is jealous of Elena." Caroline punched him on the arm, "Don't let it get you down…You're a beautiful woman as well, I'm sure you'll find someone for you." He judged Stefan for a moment, "Besides, you were always fight a losing battle. It seemed he had eyes on Elena as soon as he met her."

Caroline downed her cup of alcohol, "Yeah…I don't see what he sees in her." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, he had thought Elena and Caroline were friends but maybe Caroline's insecurities were finally rearing their ugly head. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to go drunk and forget everything." Naruto facepalmed at her behaviour, sometimes, he felt like he was the only sane one.

He narrowed his eyes as he saw Elena rush after Jeremy who appeared drunk. He felt a sense of unease clamour his heart and it was soon justified when Elena and Jeremy came running into the clearing with a bitten Vicky Donovan.

Naruto approached them, he saw Vicky on the table, she had the same bite marks on her neck as the girl before. The creature was here, he drew his dagger and grabbed his bag. As he watched the group treat Vicky, Stefan took one long look at the body and came to a similar realization that there was another vampire in town. The Salvatore fled the woods to go home, Naruto grinned and he knew he had just found the answers to all his questions.

Naruto tracked Stefan to his home, it was easy considering that he made no effort to hide his tracks. His eyes widened as he saw a blur jump two stories up and into an open window. 'Impossible.' He thought yet he clearly saw it happen. He used his binoculars to see what was happening.

Inside the Salvatore home

"What are you doing here, Damon." Stefan asked.

Damon smirked, "I missed my little brother."

Stefan didn't believe a single word that he uttered. "You hate small towns, they bore you."

"I've managed to keep myself busy." Damon answered.

"You left that girl alive today, that's sloopy of you."

Damon grinned, "I know. That could be a problem…for you."

"Why are you here now?" He asked, clearly getting annoyed at his brother's remarks.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word...Elena." Damon said with sick smirk.

Naruto watched as they squabbled, surprised when Stefan launched the both of them out of the window. They crashed into the ground; the other man recovered much faster than Stefan did. Stefan grunted in pain, slowly getting up from the remains of the shattered window. Naruto's hand grasped his bow tightly whilst he hid in the shadows provided by the trees.

"I was impressed… I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face...thing. It was good." Damon mocked his brother. Naruto felt his heart race, a sudden urge to kill the man overcame him but he waited…and waited.

A whisper echoed in his mind.

'The opportunity will come, young one. Don't miss.'

Stefan said, trying to appease to his brother's humanity. "You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die.

"That's a given." Naruto supressed a growl.

"Not here. I won't allow it."

"I take that as an invitation."

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?" Stefan pleaded but to no avail.

"I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word." Damon replied.

"Just stay away from Elena." Naruto raised an eyebrow, what did this squabble have to do with Elena. Did they intend on feeding on her. He might not be close her but he would be damned if he allowed that.

Damon stared at his brother a moment before looking downwards at his hand, he grinned, "Where's your ring? Oh, yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes." Stefan stared at his hand and then back at his brother in shock. "Relax. It's right here." Stefan took the ring and slipped onto his finger, Naruto watched as Damon grabbed the younger man by the throat and threw him straight at the garage.

He was strong. Far too strong. Naruto needed to retreat.

Damon sped up towards his brother and scowled angrily, "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." Naruto took that moment to retreat, slipping back into the shadows, shock seeping into his body as he realised that Vampires existed and perhaps that meant that there were more supernatural creatures in the world. He fought the immediate urge to turn back and fight, this instinct of his was going to get him killed.

He walked through the woods towards the main road when he heard, "Don't you know it's rude to eavesdrop." He was grabbed by the collar and thrown against a tree. Naruto flipped over in time to avoid getting punched and sent a kick onto the back of his attacker.

Naruto sarcastically replied, "Not ruder than feeding on innocent people." He watched as Damon looked at him with a smirk.

"I'm impressed. If I had been any other vampire, you might have lived." Damon remarked as he dashed with alarming speed towards him. Naruto dodged and dodged, his instincts roaring to life as he depended on them to tell him where the vampire would attack. Damon frowned at the teenager's agility, it was above human, in fact it was alarmingly close to that of a vampire. But still, this boy was still human and a human could never be on par with a vampire. Naruto dodged the last punch and unsheathed his dagger, quickly stabbing it into Damon's leg. The vampire howled in pain as the steel borrowed deep into his thigh. Naruto ripped it out and rushed away, he needed to get away.

Damon recovered easily and caught up with Naruto before he reached the town centre. Naruto halted as Damon stood before him. "I was going to rip your heart out but now…now I'm going to flay your skin bit by bit until you die from blood loss."

Naruto grinned snarkily, "Kinky." He jumped back to avoid getting hit but this time Damon had enough games, Naruto was unprepared from the Salvatore's speed as he was punched in the gut by a powerful blow. The blow broke a few of his ribs and sent him flying into the air until his back hit a tree. The pain was too much to bear, his back felt as if it had snapped and his insides felt like they had ripped open.

Damon picked up the dagger on the ground, "Ooh…Talk about fancy." He inspected the jewel incrusted dagger with a keen eye. "I think I'm going to keep it." Naruto's eyes snapped open…he forced himself up by sheer will alone. No!

He gurgled. Damon grinned, "I see…This most be important to you. Who did it belong to? Could it be your dead parents?" The Salvatore taunted the human and just as Naruto stood up, Damon sent him spiralling back into the ground with a harsh slap.

He was going to die.

And there was nothing he could do. The futility and hopelessness of his situation began to rise in his gut like bile. But Naruto still fought to get up, even as his shoulder had broken from the impact, he still held his arms up to fight.

Damon dashed towards him one last time, Naruto's blurry eyes couldn't even see the man and the next thing he felt was a sharp pain in his chest. His eyes widened, he could see his dagger deep into his chest, he could feel the blood pool into his lungs and his breath hitch. Damon grinned as Naruto fell onto the ground, he could hear the boy's erratic heartbeat begin to fade until there was nothing. Humans. Such fools they were sometimes. The Salvatore rushed out of the clearing and towards the town centre, he felt like having some fun tonight.

In the middle of the clearing, the moon shined briefly onto Naruto's body as the very earth around him began to shift and grow, the once tiny blades of grass seemingly grew to engulf his entire body. Nature flourished around him and what was once a still heart slowly began to beat. Naruto screamed to the heavens as he awoke, his body was surrounded by a golden energy that seemed to ripple through every molecule, the pain was unbearable, and he felt his vision turn white from it. His eyes turned a powerful shade of amber and the golden energy seemingly collapsed into him before he let out a powerful scream and the energy pulsed outwards in an invisible wave. Naruto fell unconscious and had he been awake, he would have seen a fluffy golden tail wiggle around.

Sheila Bennet smiled from within her home, as she felt the spirits rush around the young Uzumaki. "You would be proud of him, Kushina." She knew Kitsunes were a powerful conduit for nature, but she had never felt anything like this before. It was like her magic was going erratic, it was getting amplified so much that she feared a simple fire spell would create a firestorm.

Tokyo

Inari piqued from her den with a smile as she felt the powerful rush of power that burst into her. Her white fur rattled and rippled in joy at the birth of another fox.

She smiled peacefully, "Welcome to the world, my golden fox."

* * *

**A/N: I kind wrote this because a lot of you were asking me to update Primordial Diaries but I kind of realised that I made Naruto not just OP but also all-knowing. So I guess this it's replacement in a sense. **

**Anyway, Naruto is a half-kitsune and human in a sense, I kind of changed the hunters in tvd to mirror the shinobi from Naruto. **

**Kitsunes are very powerful but they're powers are dependent on the amount of tails they have. For example, Kushina is a five tails and even though she was very weak during childbirth, she withstood the magic from seven powerful witches. A Kitsune's power is also dependent on what type they are. So they're powers vary quite a bit. For instance, a Thunder Kitsune is fast and can summon electricity but an earth kitsune is durable and very strong. So I'll leave you to guess which type he is. **

**I hope you liked the story and please leave me a review of what you think so far. **


	2. Chapter 2: Revelations

**_Chapter 1: Revelations_**

* * *

_He was running. Or was he drowning? Naruto couldn't tell anymore; in the guise of the void every action felt the same. He gasped for air yet it never came, as he was ensnared by tendrils of darkness. He thought death's touch would be cold but he had never felt warmer in his life. And as the reaper slowly moved on towards the young Uzumaki. It's bony white finger merely touched his forehead, and Naruto found the pain in his chest dissipating into nothingness. The reaper watched as Naruto's body glowed an ethereal gold that encompassed the entire void. _

_It hissed with a whisper, and as Naruto felt himself rise and jet through the darkness, he could have sworn he heard the skeleton speak to him. Sadly, he couldn't quite remember what it said before he was consumed by a blinding light and an unbearable pain began to vibrate through his being._

Gasp

Blue eyes fluttered open to an unfamiliar ceiling and the feeling of a comfortable bed instead of the harsh forest floor that he had died upon. He felt himself jump from the bed in fright but instead of simply sitting upright, his body flung itself straight into the ceiling. Naruto groaned as his head hit the ceiling and he fell back down towards the ground with a harsh thud.

'Damn that hurt.' He thought, wondering where exactly his newfound athleticism came from. Had this happened last night, he would have freaked but with his discovery of Vampires he wasn't so much shocked than he was worried. A pit formed in his stomach as he muttered, "Am I vampire?"

"If you were, you would be dead, kid." Naruto's instincts immediately roared to life as he felt someone emerge from the shadows like they were never there. He found himself staring at an unnatural looking man with short, spiky golden hair and green eyes, his skin was tanned like his own and very sparse patches of facial hair. Yet what made him unnatural wasn't his features but his abnormal height and that sickening smile that he always seemed to adorn. Naruto let out a brief sigh of relief, "Anderson."

Anderson corrected, "That would be Father Anderson."

Naruto grunted, "If you knew where I was, why didn't you help me with the vampire."

Anderson chuckled sickeningly, "Because you needed to see what those godless abominations were capable of." He paused for a moment as he appeared to be in thought, "And…Lord Jiraiya said not to interfere."

"I'm going to kill that man."

Anderson grinned; he unsheathed his two silver blades from his cassock. "You know that I'll have to kill you if you do that."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at the blades and muttered, "I thought you were just a priest." Why on earth would a priest be carrying two blades with him.

"Nobody is just one thing, Uzumaki. You should know that by now." Naruto was still puzzled by everything and Anderson's disposition to speak in riddles only it made it harder for him to make sense of things.

"Anderson! Enough." The door to the dimly lit room opened and Jiraiya walked in with a hard gaze.

Anderson shrugged, "If you say so…I'll leave the induction to you then." He unsheathed his blade and gave Naruto's a gleeful glare. "Hope you enjoy hell, kid."

Naruto gulped as his godfather stood before him with an angry look, "I tell you not to do something stupid and what do you do. You attack a 100-year-old vampire."

Naruto glared back, "And if you had told me they existed, I wouldn't have gone out exploring."

Jiraiya sighed, "Look kid, this world of mine doesn't have to be yours too. We can leave and set you up elsewhere."

"No. Enough secrets, Ero-Sennin. I've had enough of having these unexplained urges and you deciding what and what not to tell me." Naruto shouted as he finally felt relief for getting it off his chest.

Jiraiya stared at Naruto for a second and judged the boy's demeanour, he had always been a fighter not a prodigious one like his father, but he had grit, the kind of determination that would get one killed in this world if left undirected. It didn't help that he had been cursed with Kushina's mischievous nature and Minato's insatiable curiosity. But he was good, even if he was a bit mopey sometimes, he didn't want anything to wipe away the kid's light. After a while, Jiraiya came to the conclusion that things had progressed passed the stage of no return.

"Alright, kid. You might want to take a seat for this." Jiraiya said. "It's a long story." Naruto sat back onto the bed as Jiraiya grabbed a chair. "Let's start with why you get those urges. Nobody really knows the actual orgin story but according to some sources, supernatural creatures have lived amongst humans since the beginning of time. Some are said to be older than civilization itself, but these creatures have transcended us long ago. Anyway, I'm sure you are aware as to how evolution works. One theory was that in response to an evil spirit that used to terrorize early humans, some humans evolved to hunt it. But that came much later, at first, they were able to sense it's presence and then they became immune to it's more persuasive powers and finally they developed into something that was able to defeat it."

Naruto raised his eyebrow at the absurdity of that theory, "And the other theory."

Jiraiya chuckled, "Ah that one's easy, magic, kid. Just like magic created many of the supernatural species you read about in books. It also created hunters that were biologically enhanced to hunt them."

Naruto snorted, "So you're saying that all of the supernatural things I watch on TV or read about exist? Like witches, dwarves, elves and dragons. And that for some unknown reason, I am biologically programmed to hunt them."

Jiraiya grinned at his child like fascination, it felt like yesterday when he had found a young Minato. "Yes in a sense, many species are dead. And by many, I'd estimate that 98% of ancient species have either dead or are so rare that you're unlikely to ever meet one."

"What does this have to do with me?"

"Because you're one of them."

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, "So I was right, I am a vampire."

Jiraiya's eyes darkened for a moment, "No, kid. You are something much more ancient. You are a Kitsune."

Naruto stared at the old man for a moment before he burst out laughing. "Good joke, Ero-Sennin." But the old man eyed with a stony look and Naruto's laughter died in his throat.

"You're serious?"

Jiraiya frowned, "If you weren't a Kitsune, it would have been easier to hide this world from you."

Naruto growled as he heard about the man's plan, "That doesn't explain what these urges are? Or why you are so adamant on hiding everything from you."

Jiraiya stood up, he moved so fast that Naruto couldn't even sense him. Fear bubbled into him as he felt something cold press against his heart, his body shrivelled up and energy shot out of him. Jiraiya backed off for a moment and Naruto could see himself in the mirror on the wall and what he saw shocked him. Golden energy flickered around him like a weak aura, Naruto could see that his hair had elongated as well as his nails and teeth. They looked sharp enough to rip through skin and bone as if it were made out of paper.

Jiraiya gave him an amused glance, "You might want to look behind you." Naruto's eyes widened when he realised that something was twitching behind him, to his absolute surprise, he turned to see a long golden fluffy tail swaying around.

"B-but that's…"

"Impossible?" Jiraiya sighed, "Look kid, you are going to see a lot of things that are going to make you question what is possible and isn't. Heck, I fought a Gargoyle the other day and I was sure that they never existed."

Naruto looked at the golden energy with a smirk, "So I am Kitsune. What can I do?"

Jiraiya shrugged, "Beats me, I've only met two Kitsune in my entire life. One was your mother and the other was one that disguised itself as a little girl. Let's just say they couldn't have been more different in terms of their powerset. But there are some constants, Kitsunes are masters of illusion so to speak and they all possess enhanced physical attributes like speed and strength. And that doesn't even take into account your abnormalities."

"Abnormalities?" Naruto questioned.

"Yes…I might have forgotten to mention, your father was a hunter." Jiraiya said with a sheepish look.

Naruto growled, "Is that why I feel the urge to hunt everything."

Jiraiya shook his head, "That's a result of what I assume to be your mixed heritage. You see, hunters are urged to hunt, yes but it's not as strong or as instinctual as your version. Tell me what you felt when you met Stefan Salvatore."

Naruto tried to recall the deathly feeling and that sickening rumble that ran through his body the first time he met Stefan Salvatore. "It was like death, like he wasn't living. And then I felt this urge kick in to kill him or at least subdue him."

"And how did you know it was wood that killed a vampire."

"I-I don't know, I just knew." He muttered to himself, he remembered seeing the wooden table and then some sort of hunch that it would work against Stefan.

Jiraiya looked down with a saddened gaze, "You asked me, why I kept everything from you. It wasn't just because your parents wanted you to live away from this world but because of what you are." Naruto felt a sickening sensation form a knot around his stomach. "You are a walking paradox. Forever cursed to have the urge to hunt all things supernatural whilst being one yourself."

Naruto growled, "So I'm killing my own people."

Jiraiya laughed, "Just like you are one of us, you are one of them but there is no we in this equation. No government, no democracy, no law. It's just about survival. Just bloodshed." He stared long at Naruto, "And since you belong to both sides, you belong neither. No hunter will endorse a supernatural and no supernatural will ally themselves with you."

Naruto's features began to recede, and he felt himself grow weary, "So what…Are you going to hunt me as well? You said that you feel the urge as well, do you feel that right now.

Jiraiya smiled as he ruffled Naruto's hair, "You don't spend this long alive in the world if you don't learn how to control your instincts…But things have become infinitely more complicated now."

"How?"

Jiraiya was about to answer when he heard a sudden beeping coming from the other room. Anderson walked into the room with a grin, "Sorry to cut the reunion short but we have to go…We have a job." He turned to Jiraiya, "We found them."

Jiraiya stood up, he looked at Naruto with a sad smile, "You can't call me again, Naruto. Do you understand." Naruto nodded briefly, from what he understood of this world, if Jiraiya was seen talking with a supernatural, he wouldn't just put his own life in jeopardy but also his godfathers as well.

"Will I see you again." Though he was trying to hold it, Naruto felt tears trickle down his cheeks. He had lost his parents and now he would lose another one of his family.

Jiraiya grinned, "I said you can't call me, not that you wouldn't see me again." Naruto smiled through tears, "Oh and before I forget, Happy birthday kid." He threw Naruto a key.

"What's this for?"

"It's the key to this place. It contains everything you'll need to get started." Naruto watched as Jiraiya and Anderson leave.

He whispered, "Thank you, Jiji." Jiraiya smiled softly as he heard Naruto's whisper.

Anderson asked, "Is it safe to leave the kid here?"

Jiraiya simply remained silent and Anderson grunted in response. Seemed like even the old veteran didn't have any answers for this problem.

Damon Salvatore was worried, not because of fear but rather a simple distrust of his usual methods. At first, he had thought nothing of the lack of news about the Uzumaki's death and then when he had arrived to the place that they had fought, he found himself in a lush garden filled with not just exotic plants but also a lot of vervain. His eyes narrowed at the lack of a body but the tangible feeling of magic in the air. It didn't feel anything like any of the witches he had met, not shamanic or dark in nature. It felt calming, peaceful, like the witch responsible was in tuned with nature.

Did it save the boy?

If this witch did, then the Uzumaki had allies and very powerful ones at that.

For once, Damon felt out of his element.

"Nice to see you here, brother." Stefan remarked as he picked up the lilies from the field. "Here for some peaceful relaxation or reflection." He picked up another plant and grinned, "I recommend some Chamomile."

Damon laughed sarcastically, "Very funny, Stefan." He appeared to be deep in thought when he turned to his brother. "Aren't you at all curious about the magic."

"Magic?" Stefan questioned.

Damon snorted; he had forgotten about his brother's diet. "You really ought to drink some blood you know."

Stefan sneered, "Sorry, I don't remember asking for your advice." He turned around as he began to leave, "Besides I couldn't not use this as an opportunity to mess with you." He grinned, "Careful that tingling feeling that's running across your arm, it's the spirits warning you that this is holy ground."

Damon shivered at the mention of spirits, it reminded of how much he hated magic sometimes. The elder Salvatore fled the field but not before taking the fallen Chamomile, he wondered if Stefan knew about his little obsession with herbal teas.

His smile never left his face when he saw Caroline standing at the front door of his house. She gave him a pretty smile, "I've got to go to school."

Damon sped towards her and planted some little bites on her neck, he mumbled, "I'll let you go…Only after I get to have my fun." His eyes turned red and his features darkened as he bit into her skin and began to drink her blood.

Naruto realised quickly the place was some sort of underground bunker, it housed several rooms, each with a different purpose. The first was a bedroom, the one that he had been recovering in and the second appeared to be some makeshift study/library. Some of the books were ancient, written in languages that he couldn't decipher or understand. Then there was a room filled with herbs that were either shelved under LED light to grow or were in packets shelved in boxes. Some of the plants on the shelves included plants such as wolfsbane, mandrake, hemp and vervain. The third room was connected with the second, it looked like it was some sort of brewery meant to be used in conjunction with the herbs, probably to make some sort of potion or poison. The fourth room contained a server room and a computer linked up to a large screen. He'd have to arrange for some better equipment. And lastly was the only room that he couldn't open. It was locked with some sort of pin.

Naruto spent the better part of an hour trying to figure out what the pin was. Knowing the old man, this was one of his tests. He remembered the time when Jiraiya had sent him some money, but he hid it somewhere in the woods and the only to find it was to solve the code that he sent him. Naruto felt like hunting down the old man when he realised the pin was the series of numbers printed on the side of the key. As the door opened, Naruto quickly understood why the added layer of security was needed.

Behind 20 metres of concrete and steel was an armoury with enough weapons to field a small army. There were guns ranging from pistols to grenade launchers that were hung on the wall like paintings. On the floor there were crates filled with ammunition and explosives. Naruto wondered why anybody would need all this firepower. He moved towards the rack on the corner of the room with bows. He picked up a compound bow and twisted it around in his hand as he saw Jiraiya's note next to the bow shelf.

'_I know how much you love bows so I made these custom made for you. Also, I took the liberty of removing some of the more powerful weapons from the room.'_ He eyed the letter once more and smiled sadly, the old man knew him better than he did sometimes.

Beep Beep

Naruto looked down at the cracked screen of his digital watch and saw that it was time to go to school. He shrugged, not seeing the need to go in until later considering he didn't attend yesterday. His features darkened as he remembered about the Salvatores, in particular, Damon.

He looked around the room. His gaze fell upon the dozens of wooden stakes and weapons. He was going to have so much fun fighting Damon.

He hoped the bastard was ready for a second round because this time he wasn't going to lose.

Damon Salvatore was driving with Caroline towards the school, the girl was busy talking about all the clubs and activities that she had to do at school. He was half tempted to compel her to shut up but thankfully, they had arrived before the urge became impossible to resist. They drove through the parking lot towards the field, his gaze fell upon Elena and Bonnie who were sitting there. Caroline hopped out of the car and moved towards the front of the field to lead the cheerleading squad. Damon smirked as he saw Elena stare at him for a moment before driving off.

Damon swerved suddenly to his right when a motorbike went zooming past him. The driver was wearing normal clothes but an opaque helmet that made it hard to see through, Damon raised an eyebrow when the driver gave him a salute.

He drove home without a single worry until he heard the faint whirr of a machine in the back of his car. He barely sped out of his car before it went up in a billow of smoke. Damon growled in anger as he saw the irreparable damaged that had been to his car. Oh, that fucker was going to pay for this.

Whoever they were, they were going to pay with their life. Damon sped back towards the school to see who it was who destroyed his precious 1969 Chevy Camaro Convertible.

Damon arrived a few minutes later and to his surprise, he found the motorbike parked in the middle of the school car park. As he approached it, he noted the lingering smell of foxes and some earthly notes that he couldn't quite decipher. Vampires were good at tracking people because of their delicate sense of smell, the older a vampire got, the more capable they were of deciphering these nuances and tracking people from longer distances. And the scent led him straight to the football field.

Damon observed from the distance as his brother effortless caught the short ball before dodging a rush from his side. Even off human blood, Stefan was leagues beyond any human. Well except…that boy. The Uzumaki was an unnatural specimen, his speed and strength were easily above peak human and during his lifetime, Damon had met several strong and fast humans that had neared that peak but none that actually passed it.

He heard, "Sorry I'm late, Mr Tanner." The coach briefly sneered before he sighed at the newcomer.

"Always late, Mr Uzumaki. You didn't yesterday's training session or classes." Tanner reprimanded. Damon's eyes widened in pure shock as he saw Naruto, the boy he had killed, he had watched his heart stop standing alive and well. Furthermore, his stab wound had gone, he couldn't smell any blood on him, yet the faint smell of fox was enough to tell the Salvatore that it was he who had destroyed his car. Damon growled angrily, more at himself than at Naruto's presence. He should ripped the boy's heart out, the first chance he got.

Naruto grinned, "A note from the principle." Tanner took it and read the contents.

He sighed, "Very well, join the others."

Naruto grabbed a black vest and approached Tyler with a grin, "Yo…Lockwood. I see you're having trouble."

Tyler growled, "Uzumaki! You think you can do better." Naruto shrugged casually indicating that he wasn't in the least bit afraid of Tyler's aggression.

"Let me take a crack at the new guy." Naruto said.

"Alright let's go again." Tanner announced.

They lined up once more and Matt quickly caught the ball before he threw it to Stefan. But Tyler watched as Naruto used his speed to grab the ball in mid-air. Naruto turned to see Stefan's surprised face and gave the stunned vampire a wink. He threw the ball towards Matt.

Damon and Elena watched as Stefan effortlessly dodged all the players but was always blitzed by Naruto. She winced as Naruto slammed Stefan into the ground once more, she could practically feel the impact from over here.

"Alright enough, Uzumaki go play tag with someone else." Naruto shrugged as Tanner protected his newest star. Damon tried to see what was so different about him since yesterday, his physical capabilities appeared to be around the same level. But there was something different about him, like he had this edge to him that made his instincts scream RUN.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Matt threw the ball long for Stefan to catch, allowing Tyler to finally tag him. Stefan hit the ground with an uncomfortable snap, he groaned in pain at the feeling of a broken hand.

As he stared at Stefan, he finally caught sight of Damon standing near the bleachers. His eyes narrowed in anger as the Salvatore's face showed his vampiric features, he chuckled and gave the man a similar salute to when he drove passed him.

"Alright pack it up the day, everybody." Tanner said. And Naruto watched as Damon sped away, probably to plot how he would kill him. He figured that Damon was the impulsive type. He realised that he also couldn't return to the bunker, vampires had incredibly acute senses which meant Damon could easily track him from afar. But he had already gotten everything that he needed.

He had a trap to set.

"Naruto!" He heard Caroline's distinct voice from behind him. "Wait up." Naruto sighed in defeat as Caroline caught up to him.

"Yo." He greeted.

"Where have you been?" She said as she came into his vision. Naruto's eyes immediately narrowed at her demeaner, she appeared incredibly stiff and her eyes were darting everywhere except at him.

He shrugged, "I just felt ill is all."

Caroline asked, "Are you sure? Nobody had heard from you and…when I went to your house, you weren't there."

"I was ill, Caroline." He stressed. "What about you? Something bothering you?"

Caroline's eyes darted away from his piercing gaze, and she muttered, "I'm fine." Naruto stared intensely at her scarf, it was much too hot to wear one, especially considering that she must have been wearing it during cheerleading practice.

Naruto stopped in front of the boy's locker room and just as he was leaving, he smelt something incredibly familiar. His eyes darkened almost immediately, and his hand shot forward grabbing her by the neck. Caroline was slammed onto the wall, gurgling as he chocked her.

"Did he send you?" He growled in anger. He let go off her neck a little allowing her to barely breath and speak.

"Please…I don't know what you are talking about." She gasped.

Naruto's grip tightened around her neck, "I can smell him all over you, Caroline…You're working for him. For Damon!"

"Naruto!" He heard Elena's screech from the entrance and then he felt someone tackle him into the ground. Caroline hit the ground, she gasped for breath and Elena rushed towards her friend. She glared at Naruto, "How dare you do that to her."

Naruto roared in pure anger as Stefan held him, the Salvatore could barely respond when Naruto's strength increased tenfold and he broke the vampire's grip with ease. Naruto recovered immediately as he delivered a kick beneath Stefan's guard. Stefan felt his ribs crack from the force of the roundhouse kick. He grunted but Naruto wasn't done as he threw Stefan over him and onto his back. His fingers wrapped around the Salvatore's neck, gripping them tightly. "Tell your brother, I said hi." He whispered into his ear. Stefan's eyes widened as Naruto let go and walked into the changing room to get changed.

Elena ran towards Stefan, "Oh my god, are you okay?"

Stefan coughed softly, he stood up abruptly, "I need to go." He said.

Elena watched him quickly trudge away and she glared aimlessly at the male changing room. She would have words with Naruto. She heard a scuffle in the changing room, and Tyler shout, "If you think I'm going to let you walk for touching Caroline."

And then several bangs before Tyler was thrown onto the ground outside the changing room. He groaned helplessly as Naruto walked over him and left the building.

"Next time Lockwood, be smart about you decide to fight."

Elena said angrily, "What did we do to you? Why did you attack Stefan?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed, "When you know exactly what the Salvatores are, you'll thank me." Elena stood frozen; this was the second time someone had warned her against Stefan. First it was Bonnie, now Naruto. It couldn't have been a coincidence, she thought.

Tyler had gotten up with the help of Matt who looked apologetically at her. "Naruto's been attacking Stefan the whole day. He was using unnecessary force each time he blitzed him on the field. There must be some history between them."

"And Caroline." Elena sneered.

Matt winced slightly. "Do you really think anybody can beat Naruto in a fight?" He may be a jock but he wasn't stupid, he had learnt his lesson when he had fought against Naruto with Tyler in a few years back.

Elena sighed in defeat, this day just kept getting better and better for her.

He had lost control. He had almost killed Caroline just because she smelled like Damon. He was beginning to understand what Jiraiya meant about his urges and he began wish that he had never met Stefan in that classroom. Then his descent into this world wouldn't have occurred and he wouldn't have become this monster that he felt he was becoming.

Was this what it meant to become a hunter?

To kill everything that wasn't human. What if they were good? No, he knew it wasn't considered with morals. His instinct just cared about survival and all supernatural creatures were detrimental to a Hunter's existence even if he was one himself. Despite his turbulent thoughts, Naruto steeled himself and focused on the task at hand.

He was going to draw Damon out and he knew just how.

Caroline was of no use to Damon; the girl came to him in pain and claiming that Naruto had almost killed her. She recalled him saying that she was working for him. This teenager was beginning to piss him off, from a single night, he had managed to already figure out compulsion. What's next, he'd come to his house with a gun filled with wooden bullets coated with vervain.

Caroline said that he managed to beat Stefan in a fight, even if his brother wasn't one human blood, it was still impossible for a human to defeat him. He wondered whether the boy was a witch, in which case, he might have used a spell to enhance himself. But if he was already powerful enough to do such spells, surely he'd be aware of vampires and the like.

So many mysteries, so little time to sort them out.

His attempt to follow the Uzumaki's scent failed as well, it became too faded to detect among the other more powerful ones. He grinned at the girl beside him, "How would you like to pay Elena a surprise visit."

Even under duress, Damon always found a way to have fun.

He never noticed the glint of light that reflected from his car. Naruto stood upon a hill situated not far from the Salvatore house, observing Damon and Caroline. Damon was being tracked from afar, the vampire wasn't using his enhanced senses as Naruto followed him all the way to Elena's house.

He watched as she invited him in, Damon seemed to enjoy his brother's tormented face as he was allowed into the house. Naruto whistled, those two had a lot of issues but for a vampire, Stefan always seemed to be passive against his brother. Maybe, he feared Damon would retaliate and kill someone close to him.

He thought, 'Well rest well, Salvatore, I'll get rid of him for you.' Then he had even more devious plan, if Damon could crash their party then he didn't see why he couldn't.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines." Caroline said to the others in the living room.

Bonnie quickly assuaged the situation, "I'll work with her, she'll get it."

Caroline pondered with that faux expression of superiority, "I guess we can put her in the back."

Damon asked, "You don't seem like the cheerleading type." Elena smiled gently, maybe the elder Salvatore wasn't as bad as Stefan made him out to be.

Caroline interrupted, "Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity."

Elena frowned; this wasn't like Caroline. She was so different and then she remembered Naruto's words again, her stomach began to twist in a knot that she couldn't unfurl. What if he was right about Damon and Stefan.

Damon replied, "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, S…"

Ring Ring

Damon was forced to stop mid-sentence as the doorbell rung loudly, Elena breathed in relief as she quickly excused herself from the room. "I'll get it." She opened the door and was surprised to see Naruto was here.

She asked angrily, "What are you doing here?"

He said softly, "I'm here to apologize…I kind of went overboard at the school." He presented to her a cake and said, "Damon and I go way back."

Damon and Stefan heard this from the other room, Stefan looked at his brother with a suspicious gaze.

Elena sighed, "You should apologize to Caroline first."

Naruto lied, "Do you know where she is? I tried to call her and even went over to her house?"

"She's here." Elena said as she eyed Naruto, he seemed incredibly apologetic. She wondered what Damon had done to warrant such a reaction that he'd attack even his girlfriend to get to him. "You can say sorry here, if you want." She neglected to mention that Damon was here as well, and only let him in because she wanted to see what his reaction would be.

Naruto gave her the cake and headed to the living room. Caroline stiffened immediately as she saw him enter.

Damon grinned, "Well, well…I here you attacked my girlfriend. Not very noble of you. Are you too scared to confront me?" Bonnie raised an eyebrow at Damon's sudden shift in attitude.

Naruto's grin turned even more bloodthirsty, "I've already made all the necessary preparations. I'm not afraid of losing again, do you know why?" Damon frowned; he could feel the thirst to kill from all the way here. It was beyond normal, the only thing that he could compare it to was when Stefan went on a ripper binge. "I'll just keep coming back." Naruto finished.

The two stared at each other for a long moment before Naruto moved onto to Stefan. "I apologize for my actions today, I kind of lost control."

Stefan shook his head as he gave a sideway glance to Damon, "It's okay, my brother is especially good at riling people up." They shook hands for a brief moment and Naruto turned to Caroline.

"Care…I know you probably don't to hear this but I'm really sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me."

Damon smirked, "I do."

Naruto judged the man for a moment before he spoke, "Anyway, thanks for letting me in Elena. I've got some errands to run." He gave Damon a subtle glare, "And some debts to repay." The room went silent for a long while after the door closed shut.

Damon abruptly stood up, he said, "Well tonight was wonderful, I will see you guys later." Caroline made to follow but Damon stopped her, "Stay with Elena for now, I'll pick you up later." She gave him a pretty smile as he left.

Damon stepped outside and saw Naruto's motorbike zooming past the street. He sped up behind it with gritted teeth, if this bastard thought that he could make a fool out of him he was dead wrong. He was going to make his death so painful, he would have wished he stayed died. Naruto could see Damon's blur behind him, and just before the vampire could catch up, he sped up even more, he took a note of the speed and realised that was Damon's top speed. Or at least his most sustainable top speed.

Naruto shouted, "How about we play one my terms now." Damon watched as Naruto made a sharp turn and drove into the woods. He grinned; the woods were his element. No noise, no distraction, it would be easy to find him.

He heard the dull thud of Naruto's motorbike and then silence. His senses enhanced, encompassing the entirety of the woods.

Thud Thud

Naruto's rapid heartbeat stuck out all like a sore thumb, and he was upon the Uzumaki before he could count three. He rushed towards the sound, using his sense of hearing to guide him.

Click

His eyes widened when he realised what he had just stepped on, Damon barely had anytime to jump forwards before the mine was triggered and a small explosion rippled the area. "You are quite far from home, Damon." Naruto's voice echoed throughout the forest, "I'm going to rip your body limp by limp, only then will I give you the relief of death."

Damon mocked, "Kinky." He had since recovered from the explosion, even though he had some shrapnel embedded deep into his back. Naruto heard the painful groan and used his distraction to run once more.

Damon growled as he chased after Naruto, his senses were still dazed from the explosion and it worked in Naruto's favour. Damon never realised that he had just tripped a live wire until it was too late.

Snap Snap

Two grabbling arrows shot out and pincered deep into his arms spreading them apart. He tried to rip through them, but it was too late, he screamed in pain as Naruto activated a mechanism that ran several thousand volts of electricity through them.

Damon huffed, "I…You set this all up for little old me."

Swish

Two arrows struck straight into his stomach and chest, Naruto grunted, "That's for my lungs and liver."

Damon was in pain; the arrows were deep into him but what made them painful was the poison. He groaned in pain, "You coated the arrows in venom."

"Correct. One point to Mr Salvatore. I just wanted to see if your famed powers of regeneration were as good as the books say they are." He watched as for a brief second; Damon's body was paralysed by the neurotoxin before it could move again. Damon immediately began to thrash despite the voltage being pumped through his body, he grabbed onto the wires and pulled.

Big mistake!

Each wire triggered another explosion, Naruto watched as Damon was thrown far and wide by a concussive blast. His body was badly burnt, and shrapnel was embedded all over his body. "Not bad." He remarked as the vampire began to heal.

Damon breathed out, "I…I fought you fair and square…A-are you too much of a coward to do the same."

Naruto grinned, "I could pump you full of wooden bullets and be done with you. But I quite like the idea of beating you at your own game." He dropped his bow and grunted, "Come on then."

Damon's vampiric features went berserk as he fully healed, Naruto was launched by a punch so powerful that it sent him a dozen metres back and hurling into a tree. Damon growled, "Now it's my turn."

Naruto rose from the ground like a zombie, golden energy flickered around him. Damon's eyes widened as he saw the boy fall on all fours before he vanished. Appearing the next second by his side, Damon was given the same courtesy by a spinning kick to his back. His face landed straight into the bark of an oak tree.

Blood poured down his face as he got up, he gazed at the aura around Naruto and the tail that frizzled in anger. And then he remembered about the smell of foxes.

Damon laughed, "You're not human."

Naruto didn't respond, his only response with a bestial growl. And then once more, he was upon him. Damon frowned, maybe it would have been better to not ask for a fair fight. He caught a punch from Naruto with ease but was swept from the ground by a kick. The Uzumaki stomped on throat, crushing it. Damon gurgled in pain, but managed to grab Naruto's incoming stomp and threw him away. Naruto's body spun in mid-air effortlessly lading onto the bark of a tree before he dove back towards him.

Damon was forced to dodge several claw swipes, Naruto's eyes glowed even more brightly as he attacked with more fervour. Damon noticed that the boy was fighting on pure instinct like a mindless beast. It made things infinitely more challenging. His slick tongue wouldn't work and he was beginning to run out of ideas.

Damon decided to retreat, he sped away with the intent on at least getting back to Mystic Falls. He could hear the Uzumaki catching up, his speed was alarmingly close to his own.

Click

'Oh, for fuck sake.' Damon thought as a blast tore apart the both of them. Naruto grunted in pain as he felt piece of shrapnel stuck in his stomach. Damon similarly felt his back pierced once more.

Naruto recovered quicker; he was already upon Damon before he could lodge the piece of shrapnel out of himself. His claws dug into his throat and ripped it straight out. Damon's eyes widened in shock as he tried to stop the bleeding.

Naruto kicked him straight into the tree, his amber eyes flashed a sinister shade of red as he approached Damon Salvatore. The vampire tried to run but the amount of blood loss made him exponentially weaker. He couldn't speak, it would take at least a few minutes before his throat had reconstructed itself.

Naruto's claws dug deep into his chest; Damon could feel Naruto's nails piercing his heart as it struggled to heal.

It all felt surreal to the vampire, was this how he died. All of his plans went down the drain. Katherine, Elena, Stefan, none of them mattered at this point in time.

And as his heart was ripped out. Everything went white.

Gasp

Zap

"Aaargh…" He groaned in pain as he found himself back between the grabbling arrows and Naruto approaching him once more. He huffed in pain, "Y-you're in my head." But it felt so real, unlike any illusion that he had felt.

"It took me a while to figure it out." Naruto grinned, "You like…It's an illusion, I created."

Damon screamed as Naruto seemed to fade away once more, and before his eyes, the same thing happened once more. He couldn't stop himself from dodging the mine or block any of Naruto's attacks. He chocked on blood once more as Naruto's hand burrowed into his chest, ripping his heart once more.

"S-stop." He begged.

"Every mythology assigns the role of the devil, the deceiver, the trickster to a certain being. The Abrahamic religions called it Satan, the Norse had Loki. The Shinto assigned that role to…Can you guess?" Golden eyes peered into Damon's half lidded ones.

Damon breathed, "A fox?"

"Not very far off…I give you a B for effort." Damon grunted as Naruto's fist slammed straight in his chest, cracking his ribs. "I am a Kitsune."

Damon laughed, "Impossible…I've been on this earth for 170 years and I've never seen such a being." His grip tightened on the wires and he snapped them, and Naruto looked at him with wide eyes as Damon grabbed him by the neck. His teeth burrowed into his neck as he drank Naruto's blood until the Uzumaki crumbled onto the ground. Dead.

"You shouldn't leave your guard down around me."

He heard laughter boom around him, his head spun and Naruto's body seemingly vanished. His eyes bled red as he saw Naruto clapping whilst leaning on a tree.

"Bravo. You killed me." Naruto mocked; his teeth glinted in the moonlight.

"I killed you, I can taste your blood." Damon growled. "It felt so real."

Naruto's eyes glinted as they turned blood red for a moment, "For a Kitsune. Reality is merely an Illusion." Naruto shimmered out of existence and Damon looked all around him to no avail, he couldn't hear or smell his presence. "What will you do when you can't trust any of your senses." Damon's body was lifted into the air by a devastating uppercut.

Damon stopped in the middle of the field, he breathed for a moment. He closed his eyes as he muttered, "He's just in my head…Just in my head."

"Wrong…I'm everywhere." Damon's body slammed into a tree and Naruto grabbed a branch before stabbing it into his leg. Damon's eyes widened, as he grabbed the Uzumaki's hand.

He grinned, "Got you." Naruto grunted as the vampire pushed him in the air.

Naruto landed swiftly, "You figured it out." He said with slight anger.

Damon mocked, "Oh, did I ruin your master plan."

Naruto simply dodged Damon's punch, he was being pushed back by the much more powerful vampire. "I'm still more powerful than you." Damon guessed. "That's why used your illusions to begin with."

Naruto spun around a tree as Damon's fist slammed into the tree, he grabbed the gun from the floor. Damon's eyes widened as he heard a clink sound, and a sudden pop.

"I still have a lot more tricks left." Naruto addressed. A grenade landed near Damon's feet; the vampire easily dodged the cartridge expecting to explode but was blindsided by the concussion/flashbang grenade. Naruto's grinned as Damon clawed at his face from the piercing light.

Clink

Damon jumped back, senses still recovering from the grenade, he assumed that Naruto was going to fire a similar grenade to stun him again. He covered his ears to protect himself and closed his eyes in preparation. Except that when the cartridge landed a few metres away from him. It exploded, the impact flung him straight into a tree, splintering it, Damon's felt pieces of wood enter his back. This kid was insane, he would give a teenager access to a grenade launcher.

"End of the line, Salvatore." Damon grunted as Naruto fired several bullets into his stomach. Blood poured out of his mouth; his body failed to heal in response to the wooden bullets. "Any last words."

Damon laughed bloodily, "Kill me and your friend Caroline is going to die."

Naruto shrugged, "Don't care." Damon's eyes widened at his cold reply, he wasn't bluffing at all. "I hear vampires' blood are great at resurrecting someone at the brink of death." Naruto peered at Damon as his gun fired a few more shots, the Salvatore screamed in pain, "And I seem to have caught one for myself."

Damon grunted, "Kill me…Just kill me." The torturous pain was reminding him off his time with Augustine.

Naruto grinned, "With pleasure." He grabbed a piece of wood from the ground and aimed at Damon's heart. Before he could kill him, he was forced to dodge backwards as someone tried to blitz him from the side.

"And the other Salvatore finally makes an appearance." Naruto remarked.

Stefan's features bled as he growled, "Get away from my brother."

Naruto raised an eyebrow at his protective behaviour. "Considering your brother attacked your girlfriend, mind controlled one of my friends, and has been plaguing you for god knows how long. I'd say I'm doing you a favour." Naruto saw Stefan stand his ground regardless, "Fine…I'll kill you too." He shrugged.

Damon whispered, "R-run…Stefan, he's too strong." Stefan didn't care as he foolishly rushed towards Naruto.

Bang Bang

Naruto hipfired his pistol, Stefan dodged the first bullet but was struck in the chest by the second. He fell to the ground in pain, he tried to get up, but Naruto simply emptied the clip in him. Seven bullets burrowed into his gut. Stefan's eyes dimmed; he could barely hang to consciousness and ultimately fell victim to the pain as he blacked out. "Now which of you should I kill first?"

Damon grunted through the pain, "Stop…Don't kill him."

Naruto laughed, "I have the power here, not you."

Damon wasn't one to beg, he never begged, still even with his lack of humanity, he couldn't bring himself to do anything but beg for his brother's life. "Please…My brother, he just came here to save me. You want me, not him. Kill me if you want." In the few texts that Naruto had read in the bunker, Vampires had been always been labelled as evil creatures, incapable of any humanity, incapable of being anything other than selfish. Yet here Damon was begging to die in exchange for his brother's life. It confused him.

'You don't spend this long alive in the world if you don't learn how to control your instincts.' He remembered Jiraiya's words in the bunker and the fact that his father was a hunter and his mother was a Kitsune. They must have been enemies, yet they loved each other enough to break all of the ancient laws.

Damon saw the turmoil in Naruto's eyes, it was like he was fighting his own nature. It made him even curious as to what the boy was, but such things wouldn't matter when he wound up dead in a few moments. Naruto looked at Stefan and then at Damon, he grabbed the wooden stake and rushed at Damon. The stick stabbed straight into his chest, narrowly avoiding his heart.

Damon chocked in discomfort, "You missed."

Naruto shook his head, as he grabbed Damon by the neck, he raised him up high. Damon gripped Naruto's strong grip with weak hands, he had lost too much blood to even put up a fight. "One chance. That's all I'm willing to give." Damon smirked at him, almost taunting Naruto who narrowed his eyes. His other hand gripped the stick in his chest, moving it closer to his heart. The Salvatore gurgled in clear pain, "You can thank your brother for your life."

Crunch

Damon's neck was snapped, his body lost all colour and turned an ashen grey as he fell to the ground, dead. At least for now.

Naruto marched away despite the clamouring in his head, the voice deep inside him was roaring for blood, it took all of his focus just drown it out. He sighed tiredly. He had decided.

In a dark field, Jiraiya stood patiently as he heard the faint rustling of leaves. "You were a fool to come here alone." He heard the voice of a dark-skinned female vampire. "Even if you are one of the Sannin." Dozens of vampires walked out into the light.

Jiraiya laughed genially, "Who said, I came alone." He clicked his finger and a sillouette landed on the ground beside him.

The vampire narrowed her eyes, "Anderson." She didn't even wait to see his visage before she fled, the others weren't so lucky as Anderson's two blades beheaded them all. Except one.

Jiraiya grabbed the scrambling vampire by the neck, "Who is your leader."

The vampire spat in Jiraiya's face, "I'll never tell you." Jiraiya grinned, "Well…we will just have to see, won't we." He snapped the vampire's neck with ease.

The war was coming to a head. And soon, the tides would shift once more. He just hoped his godson would play no part in the coming battles.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the chapter. Most of it was just backstory for the hunters, they're just enhanced humans really, like Captain America. Though some have other hidden abilities. **

**Naruto's kitsune powers are going to change as he discovers what they actually are. Every Kitsune can use illusions like all Vampires can compel but each Kitsune is assigned a different 'realm' so to speak and that is where they derive their power from as they gain more tails. The more tails they have, the stronger they became. **

**Another note, Damon only lost to Naruto because similar to their previous fight, he didn't know about Naruto's powers.**

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter and please leave a review.**

**Who should I pair up with Naruto? **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

* * *

_In the course of my research into vampiric physiology, I have stumbled upon certain inconsistencies that in no way correspond with what we already know about vampires. My investigations have revealed that these seemingly erroneous accounts were in fact describing a sort of hybrid, not a vampire. It is an extraordinary discovery, one that reveals a deadly weakness in vampires and subsequently it's cure. _

_Even though legends tell of vampires turning into creatures, such as crows and bats. I do not believe vampires are capable of such polymorphy. However, it is almost certain that, similar to a vampire, a hybrid may reveal it's lycanthropic features without the need of a full moon. This ability allows the hybrid to blend its vampiric powers seamlessly with its lycanthropic counterparts greater agility, and more notably their deadly venom. Despite this there has yet to be an account of the creature using its venom on vampires. Instead, I managed to trace the creature's activity by injecting a captured vampire with venom extracted from a Lycanthrope, the dying vampire was miraculously cured by consuming the blood of this hybrid. Upon the vampires' recapture, I discovered through mystical means the exact nature of this abomination. _

_One of the fundamental differences between this hybrid and vampires is its ability to be immune to all conventional weapons, it's unique physiology has granted not just immunity but the ability to save vampires from the once deadly bite of werewolf. I fear that unlike it's werewolf counterpart, the hybrid will not suffer from their curse. _

_Account by Dr Alexander Monroe, 1650, London. _

Naruto closed the book with a sigh, he had spent the better part of the weekend researching as much as he could about vampires and other creatures. With the exception of the books written in other languages, the library was sorely lacking in anything particularly concrete. Naruto had found that the only concrete research that had been conducted over the years had been about two main species; vampire and werewolves.

It appeared however that whilst vampires flourished over the centuries due to their ability to turn anything with a pulse into one of their own, Werewolves suffered a much darker fate as a result of their inability to turn humans into Lycanthropes. And according to Dr Monroe, upon the discovery that werewolf venom was capable of killing vampires, a so-called purge occurred. It lasted a few hundred years at the very least, but werewolves were wiped out from the face of the earth. It was an impossible war to win anyway, and if what he read was to be taken as fact, werewolves whilst stronger than humans without the power of a full moon, they were still several magnitudes weaker than vampires. This essentially gave vampires twenty nine days to hunt them without worry of getting killed. The gap between werewolves and vampires was equivalent to the gap between both species and this so-called hybrid. It gave Naruto the impression that whilst many different supernatural species didn't interact with each other that there was still a hierarchy similar to animals. According to very old texts, there were some accounts of basilisks and dragons and the like, but he very much doubted their existence or if they did, they were long since dead. There was no way nobody wouldn't have noticed a dragon flying around. But then again, he was meant to be some sort of mystical fox, so he guessed that nothing was actually impossible.

Naruto had tried to figure more about his Kitsune form but to no avail, with the exception of his enhanced bodily functions and illusion generation, there was nothing else. Even the legends were vague about what a Kitsune could or couldn't do. Some said they were capable of traversing the line between life and death whilst some just said they were tricksters due to their illusionary powers. Still, it proved useful in his avoidance of the Salvatore brothers, Damon had taken to trying to follow him at every turn.

He enjoyed seeing the everlasting frustration that plagued the vampires face when he simply shimmered out of existence. He wasn't actually teleporting, it was still an illusion and a very basic one, especially considering what he had read his ancestors were capable off. The ability to entrap an entire town in an illusion was something that frightened him and made him excited at the same time.

Beep

Naruto peered at the screen with increasing interest, his lips quirked into a grin. "Now that's more like it." Whilst he was refurbishing the computer room, he had discovered a shadow system. It required a login, one that he didn't have privy to but he guessed that the old man and Anderson weren't particularly gifted with technology. After spending some time probing the hidden system, he had discovered it was linked to some wider network. The network was so extensive and impossibly encrypted that only hope to access it was through either a backdoor or the login used by the pair when they brought him here. He possessed neither, still even if he couldn't access the network, the files on the server were still accessible to him, even if they were locked by a password. Luckily, Naruto knew the perverted old man enough to guess his password. He sighed at the profane word as it gave him access to the computer and then all he had to do was wait for to be decrypted. Unluckily that would take several hours, he didn't know if that was a product of the outdated computer set up or if it was some sort of security measure. Still, that just meant he had time to go to attend this founder party that everybody was going to.

He had no idea why anybody would be fascinated by ancient artefacts. Oh, who was he kidding, being a hunter apparently came with an archaeology requirement. And there a chance that the Salvatore's might get invited.

Maybe going wouldn't be so bad at all.

* * *

Stefan knew what he had to do. He didn't like it, but Damon was beginning to spiral and after spending a 160 years dealing with his brother's incredibly volatile state of mind, he became quite good at predicting when his brother would enter a manic state and try to wreck as much havoc as he could. The fact that he had killed Tanner as well as they way he treated Caroline gave Stefan enough resolve to complete his plan.

Still, he knew he couldn't defeat Damon by himself. So he swallowed his pride and called for some assistance.

"I'm surprised you even managed to get my phone number." A voice called from behind him. Stefan's eyes widened as Naruto simply appeared out of thin air, he hadn't even sensed his presence. "I'm guessing Elena?"

"How did you…you know what, nevermind." Stefan sighed in exasperation; he was beginning to believe he was a magnet that always seemed to attract the wrong kind of people.

Naruto grinned, "I had to make sure that I wasn't walking into a trap." He stepped out of the shadows; Stefan stiffened at the sight of a wooden dagger in his hand. "So…What troubles you enough to ask me for help."

"It's my brother." Naruto's smirk seemed to widen further as he circled around the vampire. Stefan gulped, "I need your help to contain him."

"So now, you want me to kill him." Naruto wondered whether being a vampire came with some sort of bipolar disorder.

Stefan shook his head, "I want to contain him…There are otherwise to stop a vampire." Naruto raised an eyebrow, obviously intrigued at what the young Salvatore had in mind.

"Have you ever heard of desiccation." And with that, the two co-conspirators began to plot Damon's demise. After all, to Stefan, the enemy of his enemy was his friend.

"I think we should-" Naruto stopped Stefan from speaking as he heard the door open and something speed into the house.

Stefan nodded, he could hear Damon stop in the living room and take a seat. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the presence of another person approaching Damon. Stefan growled, almost rushing down the stairs but Naruto held him back.

"What are you doing here, Damon." Zach approached Damon with surprising confidence.

"To spend time with you, Zach. Family's important." Damon answered with a smirk.

Naruto gripped Stefan harder as he struggled to get out of his grip, he wanted to know exactly who this Zach character was and what Damon's motivations were.

"I know you. You always have a motive. So tell me, what is it this time?" Zach sneered at the vampire.

Damon wasn't particularly enthused at Zach's attitude, he leapt off the sofa and sped towards Zach before grabbing him by the neck and slamming him onto the wall. Anger welled through his visage as he growled, "You are in no position to question me."

Damon eventually let Zach breath a little, grinning as he quaked in fear. "I didn't mean to upset you." Zach breathed out harshly.

Damon's eyes flared once more, "This isn't upset Zach."

Gathering all the intel that he needed, Naruto finally let go off Stefan, and the vampire sent him an angry glare but quickly jetted off towards his nephew.

Naruto felt sorry for this Zach, he could tell that he was human not just from his heartbeat but the way he was immediately confronted by Damon. He was stuck with two immortals, one of which was a maniacal bastard who seemed to only enjoy creating havoc and the other was a morally relativistic vampire who believed that going against his true nature would somehow make him a better person.

He gazed once over at the room; it was his first time actually seeing it without being distracted. Upon first glance, it was like any other teenager's room well except the age old books and journals but still it had all the hallmarks of a teenager's bedroom. He gently skimmed the opened journal with a raised eyebrow.

"I lost control today. Everything I've kept buried inside came rushing to the surface. I'm simply not able to resist her." He hummed, it seemed like Stefan was actually observing Elena way before he actually revealed his presence. Why? He placed the journal back onto the desk, his gaze shifted onto a picture frame situated upon a bedside draw.

Naruto's eyes widened when he read who it belonged to. It was a picture of Elena but her name wasn't Elena, it was named someone that he had only heard about in passing. Katherine. The brother's lost love. And it all made sense, the comments on the journal, the obsession that they had with the poor girl.

"Where is he?" Damon growled loudly, "I can smell fox on you." Naruto's eyes widened as Damon rushed in. The elder vampire grinned, "You know trespassing is illegal."

Naruto raised Katherine's picture, Stefan and Damon both looked at each other. "Seems like I'm not the only one who's been caught doing things that they shouldn't have."

Damon looked at Stefan for a short moment before he rushed towards Naruto. Naruto dodged the attack with imperceptible ease, "Must you always be so violent." Damon spun around and struck Naruto's face with a punch. Only for the boy to simply fade out of existence, Damon grunted as he felt a wooden dagger stab into his back.

"I'm going to kill you." Damon growled.

Naruto merely gave the man a salute as he jumped out of the window and disappeared without a trace. Stefan questioned, "How does he do that?"

Damon didn't reply as he grabbed the stake and ripped it out. His eyes narrowed at his brother, "Illusions, if you were on human blood, you would have at least been able to sense a disturbance." He disappeared through the window as well.

Zach came rushing in, "Is he gone?" Stefan nodded. "You said you wanted him gone right. I think we can help each other." Zach escorted Stefan through the house and into the cellar, towards a small room.

Stefan's eyes widened as he saw an entire room filled with a plant. "Vervain. You've been growing it."

Zach muttered, "One can never be too careful in this town, your kind always seem to find their way back here." Stefan patted his nephew on the shoulder.

"Then you know what to do."

* * *

"A suit and a tie…" Naruto had neither of those things, in fact, if his clothes didn't contain orange or weren't practical for hunting and fighting then he didn't care for them. He groaned as he realised that he had to actually go shopping for this event.

He turned around the corner and felt himself bump shoulder with somebody. "Sorry." He shouted, not turning around as he continued to walk towards the tailor.

"Not going to help an old lady pick up her groceries." Naruto stopped in his tracks, he turned around to see Bonnie's grandmother, Sheila stare at him with a hard gaze and that he may have caused her to drop her groceries. She stood there expectantly, Naruto quickly grabbed the scattered items and placed them back into their bags.

Sheila said, "Thank you."

Naruto muttered, "Crazy old bat." The woman grinned slightly,

"I think all of that power must have gone to your head." He shivered and immediately he felt a sudden pain rupture through the surface of his brain. "I hear strokes can be a common occurrence amongst the overconfident."

He grunted, "Witch." Sheila's gaze settled onto him as she expected a different answer, he muttered, "Okay…Okay. I'm sorry."

Sheila patted Naruto on the head, "Come, Naruto, I'm in the mood for some tea." Even though she spoke as if it were a request, Naruto knew better than to reject it.

"H-how did you know?" He asked.

"The spirits know all."

"Except how to save themselves apparently." Naruto snarkily added, he knew of the witches involvement as the hunters constantly documented how the vampires would use them to escape their tracking.

Sheila frowned, "We are nature's servants. We are bound by laws of neutrality."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "We?"

"A Kitsune is one of the few supernatural creatures capable of accessing the power of nature. Like us, you are capable of much more than just brute power and immortality." They arrived at a café, Naruto and Sheila took their seats in the back.

He said, "And how do you know this?"

"The same way I know that you allowed Stefan and Damon Salvatore to live." Sheila murmured. "The spirits have been talking, and you're presence is amplifying all of the magic in this town. They talk more often than they used."

Naruto frowned. He didn't know if that was a bad thing or a good thing. "Look, so long as they stay away from me, I'm fine."

"I wouldn't disturb you if it didn't involve you. You see all they whisper about is you." Sheila rubbed her forehead in slight pain as the whispers returned.

"What did they say?"

"To deliver a message…" She hesitated for a moment, "He is coming. You must get ready." Her eyes turned white as they rolled up, her hand shot forward and grabbed him by the neck. "T-The girl she is the key…" Her voice became disembodied, he shivered as he felt the raw power dripping from her. "…The curse mustn't get lifted." Sheila gasped as her body returned back to normal. But by the time her vision returned to her, Naruto was gone.

"Can I get you anything?" The waiter asked.

Sheila smiled, "Some tea." Her magic outstretched into the world, she had her suspicions but simply sitting in his presence had gifted her with greater power and control. It was temporary of course, like a drug high but she'd be damned if she didn't take advantage of it. Naruto wasn't the only trickster around.

* * *

Naruto snuck into the party with ease, considering that this was a party containing so called 'priceless' artefacts belonging to the founding families, he would have assumed that there would be some added security but the Lockwood's seemed to have placed their trust in the goodwill of those attending. The party was in full swing, people were dancing and appreciating the collection with their partners.

Naruto genially walked through the hall, observing some of the artefacts, all of them seemed to be trinkets without any particular use besides serving a hallmark for a time long passed. He stopped briefly as he saw a flash of gold and silver. A sword had been tucked away in the corner, encrusted with rubies, it was perhaps the most expensive thing in the whole collection.

"You like it?" Naruto heard from behind him, he turned around and was greeted by Richard Lockwood. "It's been in my family for generations."

Naruto muttered, "I'm sure you're son has told you a lot about me but I'm not a fool, Mr Lockwood. That sword is far more ancient than your bloodline."

Richard smiled, "And how can you tell."

Naruto asked, "Can I touch." The man gave him a brief nod, Naruto observed the intricate design under light. "You see these runes…They're not just norse in nature, they are describing a certain ritual."

"What ritual?" The mayor looked curiously at the hidden inscription on the hilt. Naruto tried his best to read the somewhat faded inscription, his tiny understanding of Norse runes wasn't helping either.

"I can't read it all but I believe it's talking about the legend of Fenrir. Some kind of curse." Richard snorted, all that for some fairy tale, still he was impressed that the boy was that knowledgeable that he would be able to read a language long gone.

"I've always gotten the expression that you were just a delinquent." Richard said. Naruto was about to speak, but the Mayor halted him, "I see now that I was wrong. The sword was indeed in our family, it's not known but our family has ties to the Vikings."

Naruto unsheathed the blade and looked at the rusty metal, it was useless as anything beside an artefact. Yet he couldn't help but feel drawn to it. He asked, "Do you know when your family moved here."

Richard shrugged, "The details of my ancestor's departure are muddy but it was sometime during the early middle ages." The same time that the books said the purge began, the Lockwood's had a sword that was detailing a curse of the moon and the legend of the Loki's wolf child, Fenrir. His eyes widened briefly in shock; it was a small chance but it was still somewhat plausible if a little farfetched. "Do you know by chance what your family was called before they took up the Lockwood name."

"If I can recall, I believe it was Brynjolf." He saw the boy's eyes widened briefly. "Why?"

Naruto shook his head in amusement, "Nothing. The name just reminded of something." Brynjolf meant quite a few things in Scandinavian such as warrior but it also loosely translated to wolf.

Richard said, "Well, I'll leave you to your reflection." He placed the sword back into it's display. "It was nice meeting you, Mr Uzumaki."

Naruto shook the man's hand, "You too, Mr Lockwood." He gave one last look at the old norse weapon before leaving. He would have to do some research, but he was sure that the weapon was linked to some sort of Lycanthrope pack. Maybe, even the original werewolf pack.

He snorted; he would gain nothing from such research. Werewolves and their close polymorphic cousins weren't immortal. They had slow aging, but they would die in a hundred or so years. It raised another question that he had yet to ironically think of, if he was of a similar sub-species, did that mean like Lycanthropes, that he wasn't immortal making him for the lack of a better term, half human.

"Where are we going." He heard Caroline's faint giggle as they walked up the stairs. Naruto sighed, as Damon and Caroline entered the room adjacent to his own, didn't vampires understand how to control their urges. He moved gingerly passed the room, his gaze settling onto Caroline. She shivered for a moment as he moved out of her line of sight.

Damon growled but didn't move to initiate any sort of attack, probably because he had more pressing matters to attend to and he didn't want to embarrass himself in public. Naruto hollered, "It's good to see your learning, Salvatore."

Stefan stopped Naruto at the front of the door, "Everything is already in motion." He muttered.

Naruto frowned, "I'm going to keep an eye on Damon just in case." Stefan nodded, the two of them watched as Elena stormed out of the bathroom with anger in her eyes. Naruto whistled, "If I knew this was a part of your plan, I'd have brought popcorn." They moved behind Elena, splitting up so not to arouse any suspicion from Damon.

Elena stormed outside, heading straight for Damon. Damon looked up at her with his cocky smile but before he could release a snarky comment, Elena said angrily, "There is something seriously wrong with you." He looked at her with some surprise, "You stay away from Caroline or I will go straight to her mother, the sheriff. You got it? Stay away from her." She gave him one last pointed look before she went off towards the yard, Stefan chose to follow her.

Naruto watched with narrowed eyes as Damon stood up, confronting Caroline as she rushed outside. "Come with me." He said grabbing her and dragging her to a secluded corner of the grounds.

Naruto tailed him, he looked eyes with Stefan who nodded briefly. The pair of them watched as Damon stopped Caroline in the middle of the field. It was far and secluded enough that he didn't have to be worried about being spotted.

"Don't! She took it off and I got flustered, okay?! I didn't know what to say. But I swear, okay? I did not tell her. I just told her that you didn't mean to hurt me." Caroline tried to say, fearing Damon's rage might actually result in something other than just bloodloss.

Naruto gripped his dagger tightly, it felt so wrong watching this level of manipulation take place. Damon hadn't just compelled her to act as his girlfriend but he had also instilled in her a sense of devotion that was unnatural.

Damon moved behind Caroline, his arms snaked around her waist as he whispered, "You make me crazy, you know that? It's okay. I forgive you."

Caroline trembled in what Naruto assumed to be fear or anticipation, he couldn't really tell. "I swear I didn't say—"

Damon stopped her, "Shh, shh, shh. It's okay. Unfortunately...I am so over you now." Caroline barely let out a gasp as he sunk his teeth into her neck, Damon began to gulp her blood and Naruto took that opportunity to swoop and grab him from Caroline. Damon coughed in surprise, blood seeped out of his mouth, as he stared at Naruto.

"Y-you…"

Naruto shook his head, "I'm just the little helper." Damon's eyes widened when he saw Stefan gently put Caroline on the ground.

Damon gasped out, "What the hell did you do?"

Naruto grinned, "You'd be surprised how often the prideful tend to overestimate their safety."

Stefan looked at his brother with an angry gaze, "You know, I couldn't spike your drink...So I spiked hers."

"This won't hold me for long."

His vampiric features dilated but Naruto responded by shoving a dagger into his chest. Damon groaned in pain as Naruto said, "Yes but I know what will." Before Damon could react, Stefan grabbed his neck and crushed it under his grip.

He turned to Naruto, "Thank you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "I barely did anything…" He stared at Damon's laxed body with a grin, he might have just found something interesting to play with. "But that doesn't mean, I won't collect. I expect something in return, Stefan."

"What?"

"You'll know when the day comes." Naruto vanished like a shadow under light. Stefan shook his head, he grabbed Stefan as he heard Elena approaching and disappeared as well.

Naruto stared at the big screen with a hard gaze, the files had been finally decrypted and its contents revealed their secrets. Secrets that Naruto wished that he hadn't learnt. He immediately realised exactly what Jiraiya meant by the war that had been going on. There were dozens of pictures of men and women slaughtered, of villages burnt to the ground, of children being killed. In all of these cases, there was but one constant, a single mark. The mark of Minerva. The mark of an owl.

He clenched his fist in anger, they were taunting their enemies, by marking their attacks, it wasn't just a confirmation of their actions but also a mark of superiority, a way to say that they weren't afraid. Naruto's eyes turned red instead of a golden colour, his bloodlust trickled out and settled heavily into the air.

He was going to kill them; he was going to kill them all.

* * *

**A/N: Third chapter done, it's slightly shorter than the previous two but it previewed the unlikely partnership between Naruto and Tyler's dad. Some of you have asked me why I made Naruto so weak, I just want to clarify that he isn't weak per say. He's inexperienced, he just found out about the supernatural world but Kitsunes are vastly more powerful than their supernatural counterparts, there are exceptions of course. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and…review about your thought about the story so far. **

**Also, I made this a harem, so write which girls you want Naruto to be with :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Duality**

* * *

New York City

Naruto had never left Mystic Falls, so it was somewhat of a surprise to see the city that never sleeps with his own eyes, it was so overwhelming, the amount of people that were walking to and fro work, all unaware of the shadows that lurked throughout the city. It was the perfect hiding place for a vampire, enough people that it made easy to function as a vampire without ousting yourself. Still, even in a city this large, there had to be some hiding posts and supernatural only clubs, the only problem is that he had to find a vampire.

And what better way to find a vampire than some live bait, so here he was, in the middle of Brooklyn way past midnight jogging. It was essential that he appeared unaware about his surroundings, heavy music blasted through his ears as he ran the streets at a comfortable pace.

Swish

He stopped in the middle of the street, eyes narrowed as he took of his headphones and looked around the empty street in faux confusion. There was a sudden shift in the wind, and then another before he could hear the rapid footsteps behind him. His eyes glowed golden as he turned around in time to see a hooded woman.

He said, "Who are you?"

The woman grinned, "Didn't your parents teach not to stay out too late at night. It's when all the demons come out to play." And before he could react, he felt her bite into his neck drinking his blood until he crumbled onto the floor dead. She dragged his body into an alleyway and dumped it into the trash. She gave one look at the body and she pouted, "Maybe, I should have kept him…" Licking the blood of her lips, "…His blood was so tasty." But there were rules in the city that she had to follow. She disappeared in a burst of speed, never seeing the body simply vanish in a wisp of air.

The greatest thing about illusions were there ability to intrude upon a person's senses, not just twist them but to shape them into whatever way you wished. Naruto had learnt a small little trick whilst playing with Damon's vervained body, the ability to cast a persistent illusion, one that played upon someone's subconscious. He could be right beside this woman and she'd have no idea that he was there, but it had a significant downside, it required him to be within a range, the further away he was, the less power he had to control it. Damon more than likely figured out that part of his illusion by now, he wondered if the vampire would become immune to it and whilst he'd worry about the implications, Stefan's plan for his brother ensured that he'd more than likely never see the outcome of his little experiment.

Naruto was running behind the vampire, barely keeping up with her, she was faster than Damon and he assumed her to be much stronger so getting into any physical altercation with her was out of the question. She arrived in a bar; it was located somewhere off of 9th Street. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her destination, the bar in question was filled with people all entrapped by the Jazz band playing music on the stage.

She moved throughout the seats towards the back, Naruto moved with her under the guise of his illusion. He halted as she slipped into a corridor leading to a door and hid himself from the man that opened the door for her. "Thank You, Seti." She muttered as she entered the room, and then as the door shut closed, he found himself unable to hear anything going on inside the room. There had to be some sort of magic cloaking the room from any prying ears.

He frowned, he'd have to go in blind and if he had learnt anything since being a hunter, it was that going in without a plan would surely end up getting you killed. Still, his plan was still somewhat successful, he had found one of their nests. It made a lot sense that vampires who had made the city their permanent residence worked in tandem to ensure that their own safety whilst maintaining the secrecy of the supernatural world from prying eyes. It wouldn't do to have the police arming themselves with guns loaded with wooded bullets.

"You're not supposed to be here." A male voice spoke from behind him.

Naruto grinned, as he turned towards the man, "I've always wondered what it is you folk do down here."

The man's features bled, "You know about us then…" He froze as Naruto disappeared in front of his eyes. Naruto's eyes glowed, this vampire was young, far younger than any that he had ever encountered. His mind was almost as frail as that of a human, so easy for him to twist and manipulate.

The man watched in confusion as Naruto made his way to the door, and it opened for him. He rushed towards the door, banging on it, the bouncer opened it and asked, "Aren't you meant to be looking out."

"I...I swear I saw another enter." The man muttered to the bouncer. The bouncer shook his head and pushed him out, never seeing as Naruto emerged from behind the young vampires back, eyes glowing a hellish gold and triggering another illusion. The bouncer didn't even flinch as Naruto simply walked past him, Naruto grinned, illusion were so much fun. He headed down the stairs and found himself in what he could only describe as a mirror world.

Naruto stared at the sight before him, it looked like a complete copy of the bar upstairs right down to the music being played. Except this was an underground club that was seemingly composed of vampires instead of humans, his senses were going haywire, every muscle in his body was telling him to run. There had to be at least a hundred vampires, he was sure that he was completely out of his depth. Still, he was here for recon, he just needed to get some information and he would be out of this hellhole soon thereafter.

He moved to the bar, still anxious and in desperate need of something to dull his nerves enough that he wouldn't stand out like a bull in a china shop. The bartender was a woman, of African American decent, she peered at him with inquisitive eyes before she smiled. "The new ones always are so anxious."

Naruto gave her a jittery smile, "Well, I'm new to town and a friend recommended this spot to me."

"Perhaps a drink to quell those nerves." Naruto's eyes widened as he saw a woman slid into the seat next to him. Naruto was stunned by her appearance, she had long redhair and stormy grey eyes. Her character seemed to extol a noble countenance that he hadn't seen any vampire. Though what stunned him the most was not her beauty but her power, she had moved from her so fast that he didn't even hear her reach her seat.

Naruto nodded and asked, "Do you have some Sake." The bartended simply gave him a look that said, do you really have to ask.

The redhead woman smiled, "The name's Val." Naruto didn't care, everything in his body was roaring for him to kill her right now, he sneaked a sideway glance at her and found her smirking to herself, he wondered why.

Naruto breathed in slowly and replied, "My name is Naruto."

"Explains the Sake, I take it your half Japanese." Naruto nodded.

"Here you go." The bartender said as she slid him a cup of sake. Naruto drank it without hesitating, he could feel his body burning through the alcohol effects almost immediately. "Keep them coming."

"So, tell me, what brings you to the city." Val asked. Her eyes piqued in curiosity as he shifted nervously, "You don't seem like the type of guy who enjoys being in the presence of too many people."

Naruto chuckled as the bartender slid him another shot glass of Sake. "I'm here for business."

Val grinned, "Well, I'd say that you came to the wrong place." She turned around and gestured to all of the vampires feeding on human servers, losing themselves to the taste of blood and the ironic jovial tone of the music playing in the background despite the carnage that was taking place. "Vampire come here to relax and have some fun." She raised her hand, showing off her daylight ring, "Because unlike I and a few others, most of our kind only come out to play at night."

Naruto thought, 'Like a pack of rodents.' The smell of blood was getting to him, it was dizzying and was throwing his senses into a frenzy. Val stared at him with a smirk, "So tell me Naruto, why come to this bar if not to play." Her vampiric features seemed to bleed out, "Was it perhaps for something far more devious."

Naruto didn't even flinch under her gaze, his hands itched for the stake stuffed in his sleeve in preparation for an attack. "Enough." Val froze when she heard the Bartender's voice. "The boy is new here, there is no need to treat him as such."

Val merely tipped her glass at him, "Seems like Imani has taken a liking to you." She stood up with a smirk, "Care to join me on the dance floor." Her voice turned silky and baritone as she stared at the young man in front of her.

"I'm good." He decided.

Val shrugged, "Suite yourself…But as Imani will soon tell you, I'm very well aware of all the inner workings in this little city." She smiled cockily at him, "And if say somebody was looking for someone."

Naruto didn't like asking a vampire for help, but it was necessary, his time in New York whilst short remained wholly uneventful, unlike mystic falls, Naruto got the impression that vampires in the city weren't just roaming creatures but part of a carefully established system. His suspicions seemed to have been answered when Val talked about the daylight rings.

He grunted, "What's your price?"

Val raised her hand, "Merely a dance." Naruto raised an eyebrow in slight surprise, he had expected her to ask for far more.

"I'm not a good dancer." He warned her as he reluctantly gave her his hand, Val used her strength to reel him in, Naruto gulped as he realised just how close she was, he could feel her body contour against his own and her breath teasingly against his ear.

"We have all night." She whispered into his ear, and the poor Uzumaki found himself unable to supress a shiver.

Naruto pushed her away slightly, though he assumed not before she had gotten the reaction that she had wanted from him. He was quickly dragged onto the dance floor and was quickly stunned by the sheer debauchery that was occurring, vampires were waltzing with humans, feasting on them as they liked.

Val held onto Naruto as she led the dance whilst Naruto clumsily tried to follow. He grunted, "I don't understand what you're trying to gain from this."

Val chuckled in amusement, "Entertainment, I guess but I'd also like to get to know the person who attracted Iman's attention as soon as he arrived." She spun Naruto around, hearing his heart beat thump loud enough that it surely attracted all the other dancing vampires. "You shouldn't be so nervous, it may attract so unwanted attention." She murmured not his ear.

"I've given you your dance, I want answers." Val had taken to simply resting her head on his shoulders, her fascination only began to grow as she took note of his scent, the smell of foxes, ocean and earthy notes like sage. It made her unduly curious, whilst vampires as a whole didn't smell exactly the same, their scent was always intermingled with blood, they wore it like a king wore a mantle.

'How very interesting.' She thought, drawing her head back she took a look at Naruto's intense expression. He was a having a hard time being in her presence, it was beginning to feel less flattering and more threatening. "What can I help you with."

Naruto whispered, "You were right. I'm looking for someone, no something in particular." He fished out his phone and presented a picture to the vampire, "Do you know what this is?" In all her eyes, Valorie didn't think she would see that symbol again, it frightened her to her absolute core and that was saying something.

She said weakly, "I cannot give you what you seek."

"What I seek isn't the symbol, look closely…" Naruto pointed at a pendant in the background, "I want that pendant." Val looked at the pendant with interest, it seemed like an ancient trickent, rusted to the very core and unworthy of any attention beside perhaps some recollection of its history.

"And why do you need this…pendant."

Naruto shrugged, "It'll guide me towards what I seek." Val didn't enjoy the riddled answer but accepted it nonetheless, assuming that it likely belonged to his family.

"Pendants usually involve magic, if you wish to locate it, you'll need a witch." She answered and Naruto seemed to pick up on the nervousness in her voice.

"I'm curious, this symbol, does it mean anything to you." He lied.

Val shook her head, "It just reminded me of a time I'd like to forget." Naruto frowned as Val stepped away from him, her gaze settled onto him for a moment before she said, "If you're looking for a witch, Imani's your girl." She walked away from him, Naruto heard her shout, "It was nice meeting you, Mr Uzumaki." And before the crowd could part, she was already gone. Naruto felt conscious immediately of his surroundings, he headed over to the bar in a slight hurry.

Imani said, "I take it your talk went well."

Naruto shook his head, "Seems like vampires are useless when it comes to matters of magic."

Imani smirked, "As one should expect." Her brown eyes looked into the boy's own, "I was going to go on my break anyway, let's see what we can do about your problem." Naruto watched as she turned to a much younger woman, barely in her twenties, he saw the girl nod and Imani simply took of her apron.

"Come…We must speak in private." Imani whispered. She gazed over at the vampires in silent disdain, perhaps like hunters, witches also carried a less obvious hatred for the bloodsucking creatures. Naruto followed her to a room behind the bar, he heard her utter a simple spell and a soft wind wrapped around the room.

He gave her an inquisitive look to which she simply smiled, "My my…I knew you were young but to be this inexperienced. It's a surprise that you even found this place."

"You know of me."

"I'd be surprised if any witch in this city didn't sense your presence, you've yet to learn that little trick I presume." She said.

Naruto was getting frustrated by lack of advice these witches seemed to always be giving him, but he decided that he had wasted enough time on talking tonight. He passed the witch his phone with the picture. She grimaced like Val at the sight of the owl, "I'm here for the pendant."

Imani narrowed her eyes, "That pendant belongs to some people, you'd rather not be acquainted with."

Naruto grinned, his eyes flashed a sickening yellow, "I think you'll find that it's the other way around."

Imani sighed, "If you are talking about those little illusions, you possess neither the innate talent nor the psychic capability of fooling any of these vampires." She saw the raw hatred in his eyes, she knew from the beginning that this boy had some sort of vendetta against vampires. What it was, wasn't her concern but it was her duty to ensure his safety as it were his. "I can track it for you." A locator spell was mere child's play for a witch of her calibre, especially now that she was in his presence. She placed the phone on the table, "Give me your hand." Naruto did, Imani let out a breathy sigh as she felt an impossible influx of nature energy seep into her body.

She began her incantation, Naruto's eyes grew cloudy as several flashes erupted throughout his mind, flashes pertaining to the object that he had been seeking. He could feel it calling out to him even now, like he did when he saw it as he scrolled through the pictures on the computer. Both Imani and Naruto separated at exactly the same time, Imani found herself panting, she wasn't used to having this magic, it wasn't just intoxicating, it was impossible to control. She felt like she could explode at any given moment.

Naruto muttered, "I'm sorry."

Imani gave him a weak smile, "It's alright, I guess I underestimated your power. You should go, I'm sure even the vampires sensed what I just did." Naruto nodded and quickly escaped, just as he heard the familiar swish of vampire speed as two vampires entered Imani's room.

He heard, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Seti…I'm just fine, I was attacked." Imani said with some reluctance.

"By who? I don't know, someone was trying to breach this place with magic." Imani lied. They couldn't know about the Uzumaki, he was too young, too vulnerable and she feared greater repercussions would occur if another Kitsune died in such a short amount of time. Unfortunately, Naruto had waited too long to eavesdrop on her conversation and his gaze caught onto another, he recognized her immediately. It was that girl that had 'fed' on him.

Naruto gave her a mock salute as he sped out of the room, he could hear the rapid steps behind him, the bouncer couldn't respond as he was once more affected by Naruto's enchanting illusion, he grinned as the bouncer stopped the vampire. "Where do you think you're going?" She looked at the bouncer with a wicked grin, moving so fast that he couldn't see her and breaking his neck with an upward snap of her hand.

But by the time she reached outside, she found an empty street, the boy was surely long gone.

Bang Bang

She gasped in shock as two gunshots rang throughout the street, her body unable to move in time to dodge the two bullets that pierced into her chest. Blood seeped out of her mouth as she saw the silhouette of the man that she had attacked. "That's for trying to eat me."

"Get away from her." Naruto jumped back as another vampire sped towards him in anger.

"N-No, Seti." The woman gasped, trying to warn her friend of what was to come. Still the vampire attacked, his hand plunged straight into Naruto's heart but to his surprise, he found Naruto simply crack like a piece of glass, and as the shards of glass seemed to dissipate, Naruto fired the rest of his clip straight into the vampire.

Seti fell to the ground, he could feel the wooden bullets scraping against his heart. Naruto got ready to finish them off but was forced to retreat as he heard two dozen rapidly approaching footsteps. He looked at them with disdain, "You got lucky." And with that, he was gone, this time for good. As foolish as that may have been, Naruto had gotten what he had wanted and backed up Imani's story. Still, he needed to complete his business and get out of the city before the vampires could figure out who he was. He had disillusioned his face with his illusions, but that effect would wear out in time.

Next Day

Naruto had found the location of his vision, and sadly he seemed to have lucked out. It was located in a museum, and not a small one either, the magic led him straight to the Asian section in the Met. He took out of his phone and gazed at the room, finding it to be the exact same as the one in the picture, all with the exception of the stand containing the pendant.

"Can I help you sir?" He heard from one of the museum guides.

"Hi…Yes, I was wondering if you could help me with a slight problem. What happened to the object that used to be there?" He showed the man the picture and the man seemed to recognize it.

"Ah yes, the museum had borrowed it for a curator for a short period of time."

"And this curator's name." Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid, I'm not at liberty-"Naruto's eyes flashed yellow, constructing an elaborate illusion to get the man to utter the name. The guide's eyes glazed, not knowing what was happening in the real world as he uttered.

"Takahashi Fukuda." By the time the man returned to reality, he had found the boy had disappeared. Confusion settled throughout his mind, but he shrugged it off as a weird occurrence.

Naruto had found this man's information with a quick search on the internet, apparently a wealthy curator of art and the like, he was well known for his collection of ancient Japanese art. A deeper dive and he found a picture of where the man supposedly lived, and a reverse image search found him the address. He lived in an expensive house in the Upper East side of the city, Naruto had easily found it, it's bright white walls and marble steps contrasted the rusty red walls of the other homes on the street.

Either this vampire wanted to be found or he didn't seem to fear any kind of attention. Naruto believed it was the latter, he proceeded with caution, scaling the wales with his sharp claws and entering the house through the glass roof. He breathed in slowly, using his enhanced senses to see if there were any people in the home. Thankfully, he found the house to be empty, which meant that he could explore the house at his own leisure and if a camera did pick up his presence, they wouldn't be able to see passed the white mask that he had adorned on his face.

After carving through three stories of the seven-floor mansion, Naruto was beginning to think that this property existed as some sort of distraction. It was empty, and by the looks of it, nobody had lived here for quite a while. He gripped his gun tighter as he walked through the wooden corridor, approaching each door with caution, he opened the door and found what he had been looking for. A large collection room containing famous paintings such as Raphael, a single painting from this collection could make Naruto rich enough that he wouldn't have to work again. Still, he hadn't come here for that nor did he seek the infamy that such an act would surely bring.

He had found the pendant in the middle of a cabinet containing ornamental objects. "All of this for a piece of string and some commas." He muttered to himself, it looked something that a child would make in class so why was something so rudimentary calling to him.

He heard a faint whisper echo throughout his mind as he began to feel subject to a growing desire to put it on. Before he could grab the necklace, Naruto heard the shattering of glass occur all throughout the house. He clicked his tongue in annoyance, he had been found out, still, he hoped that his traps would help.

Clap Clap

Or not. Naruto grabbed the necklace just as he was forced to dodge an incoming blade, "Most thieves at least have honour." A Japanese man walked into the room, in his hand, he held Naruto's small mine contraptions, "But you would rather destroy some of histories greatest treasures just so you could hide what you were stealing."

Naruto grinned, "I believe the expression was honour among thieves. I'm not sure that applies to you creatures, Takahashi."

"Ah I see you know my name." The Japanese vampire bowed, "I assure you it will be your last." He placed the explosives onto the table. He drew his Katana and gestured at the sword that pierced the wall, "Take your blade, I will not face an unarmed foe." Naruto shrugged and turned around, walking towards the blade whilst simultaneously drawing his semi-automatic pistol. "Drop it." Naruto grimaced as he felt a sword touch against his back.

He dropped the pistol onto the ground, and simply grasped the blade, "You can't be killed by metal, I think this is an unfair advantage." Naruto sneered as he swiped against Takahashi's sword. They clashed, dancing in a circle, neither having used any of their enhanced attributes thus far as they simply tested each other's capability with the sword.

"You are skilled." Takahashi complimented. Naruto jumped backed in time to dodge a thrust to his heart and Takahashi was forced to recoil his sword to block one aimed against his neck. This boy's style was incredibly unorthodox, like a mix of fencing and kendo but he could tell that Naruto possessed mastery of neither, instead the boy fought by complimenting his inexperience with raw instinct. It was the type of instinct that reminded Takahashi of his time as a Samurai during the Sengoku period. Naruto grunted as he felt Takahashi blade sweep across his navel, grazing it just enough for him to bleed a little. Takahashi's vampiric features began to bleed forwards, and he gave the boy a demonic smile. "Any last words."

His blade rocketed forwards at a speed that Naruto couldn't barely perceive, the teenager gasped in pain as the sword pierced into his chest. Blood gurgled out of his mouth, Naruto had tried to trigger an illusion before the vampire could reach him but to no avail, this man's mind was like stone, hardened and impossible to penetrate. Takahashi drew his sword back and whipped the blood from it onto the marble floor. "You fought well young one." But before he could put the boy out of his misery, he was blown back by a powerful wave of energy, Naruto's eyes glowed a distinct red, his teeth bared in a snarl and Takahashi froze when he saw the demonic visage that hung over Naruto like a cloak of blood. He muttered in fear, "Nogitsune."

"I should be asking you the same question." Naruto said with a demented grin. Takahashi rushed towards Naruto with a single intent but to kill the dark spirit, Naruto simply grabbed the man and threw straight threw the door. Takahashi landed painfully against the wall, the vampire quickly got up to avoid a claw swipe to his neck. "I'm going to rip your beating heart out of your chest and feed it to your little band of vampires."

Takahashi sneered, "For a one tail, you are arrogant." Two swishes erupted from around Naruto but they both froze before they could even touch him. Naruto watched as they raised their daggers and began to swipe at their own necks, blood sprayed all over the boy who simply grinned bloodthirstily at the Samurai in front of him.

Takahashi raised his blade, "Come…I will never succumb to your illusions." The boy took a turn to look at each of the bleeding vampires and Takahashi was forced to watch his peers try to stab themselves with their blades as they tried to carve their own hearts out.

"Oooh this is quite fun…Which do you think will be the first person to die." Naruto pondered as he looked at them, "I think it's going to be the pretty little brunette." Before such a thing could happen, Takahashi charged towards Naruto with anger, his blade glinted against the sun as he brought it down to cut the young Kitsune's head off.

Naruto's tail wagged for a moment in anticipation, Takahashi couldn't avoid what was about to happen. He muttered, "Kitsune-Bi." Red fire erupted from the boy's mouth, Takahashi screamed in pain, the fire burned hot enough to vaporize him in a matter of seconds. Naruto grinned as he saw the ashes that slowly descended to the ground.

He peered towards the other two vampires that had also been consumed by his fire in slight disappointment. "Seems like they all fled…" His smile turned into an angry frown, "I was hoping I could test this new body." Thankfully, it seemed there were two people who were foolish enough to stay.

"You need to let him go." He heard from the voice behind him.

"And why should I do that. The boy was foolish enough to hold my medallion." He sneered as he turned. "You think a lowly witch can beat me…"

Her eyes grew golden in response, and Naruto frowned in anger as she raised her hand. He released a powerful wave of fox-fire but as a one tail it was weak enough that it was easily subdued by a simple barrier charm. "Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi. Embrace-toi. Symbole du masque et de l'ombre, embrace-toi." Naruto gasped, his eyes grew cloudy and he was forced on his knees.

He barely ground out, "You channelling bitc-" They saw a white spirit rip out of the unconscious boy, it headed quickly towards the witch's companion. The white spirit tried to enter her but before it could enter, the witch muttered second incantation to subdue it. The spirit let out a howl before it was forced straight into a pot.

"Did we get it, Imani."

Imani didn't pay her companion any head, as she stared at the young boy on the ground. She grabbed the necklace and placed it over his head before casting a third spell.

Her companion asked, "What did you do?"

Imani simply replied, "What I was told." She gave one last look towards Naruto's still body before she said, "Come we must go before he wakes."

_Naruto found himself in front of a gate of rough wood, the entirety of the gate and fence had been completely overtaken by ivy. He opened the door and found himself in a garden, with blossoming Sakura trees and grass long enough that it reaches his knees. He walked through the rocky path till he reached the fountain where upon the edge sat a woman with white hair. _

"_Hello." He said. "Who are you? Where are we?"_

_The woman gazed at him with a soft smile, "I'm sure you have many questions my child, and they will answered in time." She transformed into her half-Kitsune state, allowing Naruto to see her nine golden tails. _

_He gasped, "You are like me." _

_She nodded, "You are more like me than any of my children, young one." She said. Naruto wondered for a moment as to who this woman was and why she spoke as if he were her child. The woman having sensed his thoughts quickly assuaged, "I'm not your mother but in many ways, I am the mother of all Yokai." _

_Naruto's eyes widened as he realised who he was talking to, "I-Inari." Inari smiled, it twisted into something more reminiscent as she recalled the likeness of Kushina's reaction to her sons. Her gaze fell upon the necklace that he now adorned on his neck, a symbol of power that had once belonged to another that she'd rather forget. "How is this possible." _

_Inari frowned, "Normally, you would only be able to visit me when you're ability to plane walk activated but my daughter tried to banish you to this plane after he tried to possess you." Naruto recalled an immense darkness after he had been stabbed and then a cruel laughter echoing throughout his mind before he found himself here. _

"_Your daughter?" _

_Inari sighed. "Sadly there will always be evil no matter where you look, my daughter fell to temptation, I can no longer reach her." _

_Naruto asked, "She's a Nogitsune?" _

"_Yes, they are also called Yako. They are no longer bound to me; they're power is drawn from the same thing that powers that necklace you now wear." Naruto reached over to touch the necklace but found his hand was burned by its touch. _

"_What is this?" He could feel a sickening darkness ripple from the necklace. _

_Inari muttered, "All things had to have been created from something, it is in essence the only rule that even us supernatural creatures must obey, nothing cannot create something. Long ago, a celestial event affected earth, imbuing the planet with a form of energy that would later be known as magic. The world was affected as such, in particular, something completely unnatural was created by the magic. A tree so large that it was said to pierce the very sky, it stood upon the place where all magic met. It is said that from this tree, all supernatural creatures were born. From this we were born, the Yokai. Once there was enough us to populate an entire nation." She smiled sadly, "When a Kitsune gains their second tail, they gain access to their domain. Each domain is intrinsically linked to an aspect of nature, earth, fire, wind, water and lightning. However, in very rare cases, a Kitsune is born that has access to a domain that transcends even nature. The ability to access powers interictally linked to reality such as space, time, life and death." _

"_Are you one of those." Naruto asked. _

_Inari nodded briefly, she held her hand and light seemed to flow all around her, Naruto could feel everything around her grow in response to her power. "They come at a great cost, Nature has an vicious propensity to find a way to return balance back to the world. And thus, the witches were born. Sentinels that acted for nature, unlike us, there power was tied on to the earth." _

_Naruto muttered, "It wasn't nature was it. It was this tree that was causing it. Because unlike the witches, we are born from this tree, they are capable of feeling empowered in my presence." _

"_Very good, young one." Inari said impressed at Naruto's ability to read between the lines, "The tree is present in many different mythos, the norse called it Yggdrassil, we called it the Shinju, the Christian's called it the tree of life. It's power came ironically from the magic that had seeped into the very earth, like a leech it instinctively absorbed the magic from the world but unlike a parasite it's function was to simply ensure that the delicate balance between magic and the world wasn't disturbed." Inari's eyes grew golden like his own and Naruto watched in amazement as fire, and wind wrapped around her like a cloak. "Magic is like a mixture of oil and fire, capable of generating a small flame but the more of it that is used the higher the likelihood it is cause a cataclysmic explosion." Naruto stepped back as the wind spread forwards with enough forced to uproot a tree. Inari's power eventually tamed and she returned to her normal self. _

"_I'm sure you've grown bored of learning about our history, but it essential if you are to become stronger." Naruto felt the earth begin to shake, Inari frowned as she realised that their time in this plane was beginning to wane. "Our time is almost over." She said. _

_Naruto asked in a worry, "Wait….How is this related to my power." _

_Inari smiled, "That feeling when you call upon your illusions, it is your power. Call upon it, and you'll find your true self." Naruto wanted to ask something else but it died in his throat as he felt he was once more consumed by darkness. _

_Inari stood on the field, her power lashed out in a pure fury as she heard a voice echo through the plane. "You cannot keep him from me, Inari." The voice cackled loudly, "He does, after all, possess the blood of my sons."_

_A darkness crept throughout the garden, corroding the very earth around it, Inari's power leapt forward and clashed against the darkness eventually pushing it right back to whence it came from. Inari looked towards the moon with red eyes, "He shall never know of your existence." _

"_He already does." And like a hurricane, Inari found herself getting thrown straight out of the astral plane. The Nine Tailed Kitsune frowned as she stared at the horizon, she could feel it, something was happening. _

Gasp

Naruto awoke to the charred carpet floor in Takahashi's mansion, he could see the blood splatter all over the wall, dripping onto the ground. As his other senses quickly returned to him, he became aware of the harsh smell of burning wood around him and the faint sound of sirens in the background. He grunted as he rose from the ground, gazing one last time at the pile of ash that no doubt belonged to Takahashi. Naruto walked over to the sword with interest, how had it survived the fire without a single scratch.

It seemed to Takahashi had found himself in company of a mystical weapon, Naruto grabbed it and balanced the delicate blade in his hand. Naruto grinned, whilst smoke began to settle around him and the flames began to lick the walls around him, consuming the entire house in a blazing fury. He decided that since the owner of the home was otherwise permanently indisposed, he might as well borrow some of his collection.

The fire brigade soon arrived, but as the fire exploded outwards, literally setting the very air above them on fire. They began to try and stop the fire but it raged on and on, the fire seemed to feed on everything that they set upon it. It was only by the fortune of a witch that the mystical flames were finally quenched.

"Are you sure?" The silhouette of a man stood in front of the charred remains of the home.

"Fire that is unaffected by water. Witches growing more powerful. I have no doubt…" Another figure walked out of the shadows. "This was the doing of a Kitsune."

"So, they've returned…" The man contemplated, "What should we do?"

"We hunt." The other said with a grin.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**R&R =)**


End file.
